se battre contre ses peurs
by kiarana
Summary: je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella. Je vis à Forks avec mes parents Charlie et Renée et ma jumelle Alice. Il y a 5 mois j'ai fuis cette ville, j'ai fuis mes parents, j'ai fuis ma soeur mais surtout j'ai fuis parce que j'avais peur...
1. Chapter 1

**prologue**

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella. J'habite avec mes parents Charlie et Renée et ma sœur jumelle Alice. Nous vivons à Forks depuis toujours. Mon père est le chef de la police et ma mère est institutrice. Mais, il y a 5 mois, j'ai fuis cette ville, j'ai fuis ma sœur, j'ai fuis mes parents mais surtout j'ai fuis parce que j'avais peur…


	2. chapitre 1: souvenir d

_Certains personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. D'autres à moi._

_Chapitre 1: souvenir d'enfance_

**PDV Bella**

Cinq mois que j'ai quitté ma ville natale, mes parents, ma soeur jumelle. Pourquoi? Simplement par peur. Je vis à Los Angeles appelé "la ville des anges" car c'est ce dont j'ai besoin d'un ange gardien depuis que j'ai quitté Forks. Ca me change de passer d'une petite bourgade ou tous le monde se connait à une grande ville. Mais au moins là-bas j'aurais plus de chance de passer inaperçu. Je suis dans un monde effrayant et pourtant je n'ai pas peur. Le plus dure a été de quitter ma soeur, ma confidente, ma boué de sauvetage, même si nous nous étions éloigner un peu avant que je décide de partir. Elle est et restera celle qui me comprend le mieux. Pourtant, nous nous ressemblons vraiment pas? Nide caractère, ni phisiquement. Alice a toujours était une pile électrique alors que moi je suis trés calme, elle adore le shopping, moi je préfère la bibliothèque. Alice est brune aux cheveux courts et des yeux bleus trés clairs. Moi, j'ai les yeux marrons, mes cheveux chatains tombent en cascade jusqu'à mes reins et sont légèrement bouclés. Je suis trés réservé, maladroite et je rougis pour un oui ou pour un non. Pour tous vous dire les deux non les trois seules chose que nous ayons en communs sont notre petite taille 1m62, notre peau très pale et notre meilleure amie Rosalie. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 28 mars et c'est l'anniversaire de Rosalie et Jasper Hale, ils fêtent leurs dix-sept ans. Je me souviens encore du jours de notre rencontre.

_Flash back_

Nous devions avoir dix ans, nous jouions dans le parc. Le parce était très grand, il y avait au centre un petit lac avec des canards. A droite, nous avions le terrain de basket et a gauche le terrain de football. Le tout entouré d'herbe avec pleins de jolie fleur partout. C'était bientôt la fin des vacances. Nous étions fin Août, et pour une fois il y avait un magnifiique soleil. Maman était assise sur un couverture avec plein de livre et oui elle prépare la rentrée car elle est institutrice et papa comme d'habituse il est au travail c'est le chef de la police. Avec Alice nous courrions celle-ci à mes trpusses. Quand...BOUM!!AYE!!! Ca fait mal! Je me suis retrouvée par terre en trébuchant sue un cailloux. Mes larmes coulent toutes seules. Et c'est à ce moment là que je les ai vu. Tous les deux. La petite fille était magnifique elle portait une robe bleu et c'est elle qui m'a aidé à me relever et le petit garçon qui l'accompagnait était tous timide. Ils se sont présentés. Rosalie et Jasper, ils venaient d'emménager. Leur mère était mannequin quand à leur père il est avocat. Rosalie est la plus belle de nous trois. Une vrai déesse, blonde les cheveux lui arrivent aux milieux du dos. Elle a les yeux bleus et sa peau est très pale. Quand à Jasper, il ressemble énorment à sa soeur. Blond, les cheveux lègèrement long, mince et des yeux bleu avec des éclats verts.

Depuis ce fameu jour, nous sommes devenues les meilleures amies. Et Alice a craqué pour Jasper un petit coup de coeur comme on appelle ca à cet âge. On a passé toute une année à rigoler, on était trois filles alors le pauvre Jasper en a un peu souffert. Il répétait sans cesse la même phrase: "Chaque jour, je fais un voeu, celui de rencontré un garçon de mon âge avec qui je puisse jouer". Jasper était trés timide, plus que moi. On avait eu le droit à cette même phrase durant un an et à chaque fois que nous l'embêtions mais son voeu c'est réalisé. Deux nouveaux élèves sont arrivés à l'école, Edward et Emet Cullen. Leur père est médecin et leur mère est restauratrice de maison. Et c'est ainsi, que nous sommes passés de deux à six en l'espace de un an. Nos parents aussi sont devenus de très bon amis. Puis avec Rosalie, nous avons connu notre premier coup de coeur, elle pour Emet, moi pour Edward. Emet est le plus baraqué des trois garçons. Il a les yeux marrons, les cheveux très cour et brun. Edward, il a les yeux d'un vert émeraude, ses cheveux sont cuivrés et toujours ébouriffé.

_Fin du flash back_

Bien des choses ont changé depuis ces six dernières années. Trop de sentiment confondu en moi. Trop de doute... Trop d'incertitude. Ils me manquent tous énormément mais je sais que au fond de moi si c'était à refaire je le referai peut être pas de la même manière mais je recommencerai. On nous dit qu'il faut apprendre de ses erreurs. Moi, j'ignore encore si c'était une erreur ou simplement le destin, ma malchance légendaire. Mais je ne regrette pas j'assumerai jusqu'au bout. Et peut être qu'un jour je retournerai auprés des miens, pas maintenant mais seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Bon, maintenant, il faut que j'envoi le message, mais ou j'ai encore mis mon portable, ce n'est pas possible, comme si ma maladresse n'était pas suffisante, je perds la mémoire je deviens étourdit à présent. Ca va plus. Ah! Oui, il est dans la salle de bain. Bon, allez respire. Je commence à écrire le message. Parce que si j'ai le malheur de lui parler elle saura de suite que je mens.

**- Salut soeurette, j'espère que tous le monde va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, moi ca va très bien. J'aimerai que tu souhaite un très bon anniversaire aux jumeaux... Voila, je pense à vous à la semaine prochaine bisou...**

OUF!! Message envoyer bon maintenant c'est le plus dur. Alice va me répondre et là c'est le plus difficile même si je me force à ne pas décrocher. Et ca commence, la musique du portable retentit. Faut pas décrocher, faut pas décrocher. OUF!! Maintenant, il ne faut pas qu'elle rappelle, j'attends, bip, bip, tiens un nouveau message, je crois qu'elle a compris.

**- Coucou soeurette, tous va bien, si on peut dire. J'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas me parler mais tu es ma soeur et ca me fais mal de ne pas savoir ou tu es et pourquoi tu es parti? Mais bon tant que j'ai de tes nouvelle une fois par semaine ca rassure un peu tous le monde. Je vois les jumeaux se soir et je leur dirais mais j'aurai aimé que tu sois avec nous bisou on t'aime reviens nous vite...**

Et voila je suis une mauvaise fille, je fais du mal à ce que j'aime. Je ne peux pas rentrer sinon ils sauront ce que j'ai non plutôt nous avons fait et je ne veux pas lire la déception dans leurs yeux... C'est trop dure, chaque jours qui passe est un de gagner mais le combat n'est pas finit. Et je sais que se soir tous mes proches vont faire la fête comme à chacun de nos anniversaires. Mais c'était le bon vieux temps avant cet

**PDV Alice**

Cinq mois, voila le temps qui c'est écoulé depuis son départ, j'ai beau essayé de comprendre, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle est partis. La seul chose que je sais c'est qu'elle va bien grâce à ses messages. De plus, le groupe n'est plus le même depuis que ma confidente, ma moitié est partie. Je ne veux voir personne, maiis je lui ai fais une promesse ca remonte à six mois, je n'ai rien vu venir pourtant avant ceci j'ai toujours vu lorsqu'elle me mentait ou lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien. Je lui promis de continuer de m'amuser et de voir nos amis même sans elle mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je me souviens qu'enfant on était tellement liées que l'on n'avait pas d'autre amis toujours toutes les deux pour tous. Et maintenant, je suis seule. La joie que l'on a eue quand on a fait rentrer Rosalie et Jasper dans nos vies. On est vite devenue inséparable au bonheur de nos parents et oui être jumeau ou jumelle comporte certain point négatifs comme le fait de ne pas vouloir se séparer. Nos parents aussi sont devenus inséparable. Et aujourd'hui, je suis seule pour me préparer d'habitude nous sommes deux et je joue la poupée avec elle. Elle me manque trop, je sens une crise de larmes arriver, il faut que je tienne. Vite! Vite! La salle de bain, l'eau froide sur mon visage me calme. Je retourne dans ma chambre pour finir de me préparer. Je suis prête à partir, tiens un nouveau message. C'est Bella, elle va bien, mais je veux vraiment étendre sa voix. Cinq mois, que je n'ai pas eu une seule conversation avec elle. Ca sonne encore et toujours et je tombe sur sa messagerie pas le temps de réessayer, je lui envoie un message et voila.

- ALICE!!

- OUI, J'ARRIVE MAMAN!!

Je descends, papa et maman m'attendent devant la porte d'entrée. On monte dans la voiture et je ne sais toujours pas comment dire à mes parents que Bella m'a envoyé un message c'est trop dur. Mon père est pourtant chef de la police et il ne comprend pas sa fugue. C'est de plus en plus difficile, mes parents se déplacent à la moindre piste mais pour moi elle n'a pas pu fuguer seule.

La suite mardi... dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.....


	3. Chapter 3 souvenir du lycée

Petite précision certains personnages appartiennent Stephenie Meyer et d'autre à moi.

Chaque fois que dans le titre il est inscrit « souvenir » c'est tous ce qui c'est passé avant la fugue.

CHAPITRE 2 : le lycée souvenir

Pdv Bella

Une certaine routine c'était installée et surtout bien des choses avaient changé depuis notre enfance : nos comportements, nos sentiments. Avec les filles, nous étions toujours amis, mais c'est l'espoir qui nous faisait vivre, un espoir important. J'étais dans la même classe que Rose et Alice heureusement. Nous étions en première scientifiques au lycée. Mais plus les jours passé et plus j'avais un sentiment étrange qui naissait en moi, celui qui vous dit qu'il vous manque quelque chose pour être parfaitement heureuse et bien c'est ce que je ressentais. On était devenues trois sœur qui attendent leur princes charmants les remarquent mais ce n'était pas le cas. Trop de sentiments nous envahissait mais la peur était celle qui nous retenez pour leur avouer. Ils ont grandi avec nous mais ils ne nous ont jamais vus comme des filles, alors que nous dans les coulisses nous les connaissons et nous les attendons et surtout nous les aimons. Depuis l'entrée au lycée, ils sont devenus les garçons les plus populaires, sans compter le nombre de groupies qu'ils ont à leur bras. Ils font partit du club de football américain et de basket. En dehors du lycée, Edward donne des cours de piano, Jasper travail dans un orphelinat et Emmett donne des cours de sport mais ca personne ne le sait. Depuis la rentrée au lycée, nous avons découvert en eux une autre facette de leurs personnalités. Ce sont des jeunes hommes machos qui couchent avec les filles, les plus canons pour leur dire au revoir le lendemain matin. Plus le temps passe, plus la jalousie nous ronge. Et aujourd'hui, ils arrivent à la table avec leurs nouvelles conquêtes aux bras, on respire, on fait un joli sourire et on se comporte normalement :

**« - Salut les gars ! Vous allez bien ? »** Demanda Alice avec un sourire faux.

De plus sans sautiller ou sans taper des mains, ce qu'elle fait généralement tous le temps. Elle est vraiment d'un optimisme impressionnant. Alors ce n'est pas très rassurant de la voir en mode Bug. Généralement c'est mon cas.

**« -Salut les filles, oui et vous ? »** Répondit Jasper.

La jeune fille, ou plutôt l'une des trois plastiques se colla ouvertement à Jasper en lui chuchotant je ne sais quoi et surtout en pouffant comme une truite. Elle était brune, grande, des yeux verts. Celle qui accompagnait Emmett était blonde et avec des yeux bleus et quand à Edward elle était rousse aux yeux bleus. Elles étaient toute trois habillés pareilles avec leur tenu de pompon girl. Elles portaient un haut rouge très décolleté, elle avait une jupe noire très courte arrivant à la limite de ses fesses. Ce genre de fille, elles ne pensent qu'au « dira t'on ? », à leur images, ou simplement le shopping car il faut qu'elles possèdent les dernières tenues à la mode. J'ai ma sœur et Rosalie qui sont des accros de shopping, elles elles sont magnifique mais surtout elles peuvent tenir une conversation plus de cinq minutes et défendre leurs idées. Elles ne font pas que acquiescer tous ce que les garçons proposent sinon bonjours l'ennuie si nous étions d'accord sur tous ce qu'ils veulent.

Là, c'est trop dure de la voir s'assoir sur les genoux de Edward je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque de si peu si sa continue. Il faut que je fuis petit coup d'œil aux filles. AU SECOURS !! Elles sont encore plus blanches que d'habitude, ca ne va pas.

**« - Ou, ou ! Dites les filles vous avez vu un fantôme ! Vous êtes toutes blanches. » **Dit Emmett en passant ses mains devant nos yeux à toutes les trois. Mince je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'aucune de nous n'avait répondu.

**« -T'es pas drôle Emmett, bon on doit y aller, on a plein de chose à faire à plus**. **»** Dit Alice d'une petite voix. »

On est sorti très vite du réfectoire, mais cette fois-ci on a eu chaud. On est montée dans la voiture de Rose et on est partit faire du shopping pour se détendre. En faite surtout elles car moi le shopping je n'aime pas ca. Je peux même dire que je déteste. Mais bon, si on veut plaire, faut bien faire des efforts. Donc on a décidé de mettre toute nos chance de nos côté. Alors nouvelle garde robe. YOUPI !! Perdu dans mes pensés, je n'avais pas remarqué que les filles étaient plus qu'énervée et qu'un silence régnait dans l'habitacle. Je vais essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Et, j'ai bien dit essayer.

**« Vous savez que la jalousie et un très mauvais défaut. » **

**« Tu te crois drôle ! Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. » **Me répondit Rose d'une voix sèche.

**« On se calme, j'essaye juste de vous détendre.** **» **En essayant de ne pas m'énerver sinon ca va empirer.

**« ** **Désolé Bella. Mais je, non plutôt nous ne supportons plus de les voir avec d'autre filles. Ca me fait trop mal. »** Me répondit Alice avec la voix qui tremble.

**« Cette fois, ils ont abusé, d'habitude, ils se pavanent avec leurs nouvelles copines à d'autre table. J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer, et vas y je te chauffe comme si il y avait personne. » **Dit Rose

**« Ok, j'étais moins violente que vous moi c'est mon petit cœur qui a faillit s'arrêter. »**

Plus je les écoute, plus je me dis qu'avant le fin de l'année scolaire et nous sommes qu'au mois de septembre, il va y avoir des meurtres. Je vois bien en gros titre du journal : « **ASSASSINAT DE JEUNES FILLES AU LYCEE DE FORKS.** » Pour le moment, je suis la moins violente, mais si il me fait pétez les plombs chaque jours, alors je me joindrais a elles. Bon nous venons d'arrivé a Seattle, et les filles ne se sont toujours pas calmer. On sort de la voiture et direction mon deuxième cauchemar de la journée.

Pdv de Rose

J'ai des envies de meurtres ! Voilà, ma journée avait pourtant bien commencé. On m'avait rendu deux devoirs ou j'ai eu de super note 18 ca va. Ensuite pas cours l'après midi donc on mange avec mes deux petites sœurs et ensuite directions shopping. Mais il a fallu que ces crétins rappliquent avec leurs copines du jour pour gâcher ma journée. On est à Seattle avec les cartes bleues de papa et maman qui ne vont pas tarder à chauffer. Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentré je boue de l'intérieurs. Je ne suis pas la seul Alice et Bella sont pareille, je m'attends a tous moment que notre petite Bella explose en sanglot. C'est la plus sensible des trois. Moi il faut que je me défoule. Bon réfléchissons, je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre mon frère il se pavane avec des pouffiasses mais si il regardait autres choses que la poitrine ou les fesses, il se rendrait compte qu'Alice est super mignonne. De plus, elle sera toujours là pour lui. Mais non ils ont des hormones à la place du cerveau ceux là. Je sais, je suis accro à Emmett, non je suis carrément folle amoureuse de lui et l'autre qui se colle à l0ui au réfectoire. J'y pense plus et on fait les boutiques. Comme d'habitude, on traine Bella de boutique en boutique. Mais pour une fois mise à part quelques soupires au bout du dixième magasin, elle ne sait pas plein. C'est les parents qui vont être content j'ai pris pour trois cents euros de vêtements et les filles six cents euros mais elles sont deux. Et voila, on s'est calmée. On met tous nos petits paquets dans la voiture et direction la maison. On a réussit, on rigole et ma mauvaise humeur et passée.

**« Dites les filles, j'ai pensé que si on les évitait pendant un moment et que l'on acceptait de côtoyer d'autre garçons. »** J'ai proposé.

**« Oui, mais on ne pourra pas les aimer comme on les aime eux. Mais on ne peut pas finir vielle fille quand même. » **Me répondit Alice avec un petit sourire triste tout de même.

**«** **Moi je ne sais pas je suis une très mauvaise menteuse, mais pour les éviter je suis d'accord sinon mon petit cœur ne le supportera pas. » ** Dit Bella, en continuant d'observer le paysage. Mais elle a raison, j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit incapable d'aller voir ailleurs. Elle est beaucoup trop romantique et trop sage.

Et voila, notre plan en tête les gars ils vont en baver. Surtout qu'ils se la jouent généralement super protecteur. Jaloux je ne sais pas. Mais vu les tenus que l'on vient de s'acheter. On ne va pas laisser la gente masculine indifférente. Et peut être qu'Emmett me remarquera si je joue les garces comme les filles avec lesquelles il sort. Non, c'est vrai, la dernière elle a quoi de plus que moi. Je suis belle même sacrément belle je le sais tous me monde se retourne sur mon passage j'ai seize ans et si je le souhaite je pourrais avoir dés maintenant une carrière de mannequin comme ma mère mais ca ne m'attire pas plus que ca.

La suite la semaine prochaine dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.


	4. Chapter 3 l'anniversaire

Remerciement pour les reviews :

**Patou** : Tu as en partie raison, mais ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. Merci pour ta reviews

**Lowlyy **: merci pour ton message.

**Chapitre 3 : l'anniversaire**

Pdv Alice

Nous étions dans la voiture, je venais tous juste d'annoncer à mes parents que Bella venait de m'envoyer un message pour donner de ses nouvelles. J'attends, je ferme les yeux…Et rien. Mon père souriait au lieu de hurler. C'est une première. En effet, cinq mois que mon père essaye de la joindre et il tombe sur la messagerie. Et cette semaine rien. Il ne dit rien. Ma mère me regardait avec un petit sourire. Ok ! La j'ai loupé un épisode. Bon qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Je vais demander.

**« - Bon, pourquoi vous souriez ? La je ne comprends pas. D'habitude tu hurles et maman essaye de te calmer comme elle peut et aujourd'hui rien ? »**

**« - Tu sais ma puce. On a beaucoup discuté avec ton père et on a finit par se mettre d'accord sur le fait que ta sœur reviendra quand elle en aura envie. Et que nous avons de la chance dans notre malheur. »** Me dit calmement ma mère.

Bon, je ne comprends pas très bien, je ne vois pas de quel chance elle parle. Si le fait de n'avoir plus qu'un enfant les combles. Moi pas je veux retrouver ma sœur et seulement elle.

**« - Qu'es-ce que vous voulez dire par « avoir de la chance » ? Vous êtes entrain de renoncer. Vous ne voulez plus la chercher. Vous êtes content qu'elle soit partie ? J'espère que c'est une blague. » **Dis-je en essayant de rester calme.

**« -Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois. Avec ta mère, on pense que si nous n'arrivons pas à la trouver c'est simplement parce qu'elle ne doit pas être seule. Une personne doit l'aidé. Le téléphone sur lequel elle nous envoie un message et une carte prépayé qu'elle change toutes les semaines. Et donc, malgré toutes les équipes que j'ai contacté on a rien. Pas même un témoin, et ce malgré toutes les affiche et les annonces. Personne ne la vu, ta sœur et maline et si elle se fait aider comme je le pense on ne la retrouvera que lorsqu'elle l'aura décidé et seulement à ce moment là. » **Me dis mon père calmement.

**« - Bon et cette histoire de chance c'est quoi ? »** Demande-je agacée. Quand je vais annoncer la nouvelle à tous le monde, ils vont être ravis. Je n'abandonnerai pas ma sœur sinon j'ai peur que si on cesse les recherches elle se dise que finalement elle a bien fait de partir car on ne l'aime pas. Et qu'elle s'imagine que l'on a fait seulement cinq mois pour faire bonne figure devant la population. Et ca il n'en est pas question, moi je veux la revoir un jour. Et je veux comprendre pourquoi elle m'a quitté. Et j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de cet abrutit. Sinon, le pauvre il va en prendre pour son grade.

**« - C'est simple, nous avons la chance d'avoir de ses nouvelles. C'est une façon de voir les choses mais temps que l'on sait qu'elle va bien. Moi ca me comble. Elle est partie oui, elle a seize ans mais c'est la plus responsable et la plus réfléchis de nous quatre donc comparé à d'autre parents qui ignore si leur enfant est encore vivant nous on le sait voilà. » **Me répondit ma mère.

C'est vrai que nous avons de la chance. Ma mère pourtant institutrice est légèrement décalée. C'est plus souvent Bella qui s'occuper de la maison, le ménage, les course et surtout le repas. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte seulement après qu'elle soit partie. En effet, la maison est vite devenue un enfer. Maman ne sait pas cuisiner moi non plus. Mon père était souvent absent. Il partait très tôt le matin, avant même que l'on se lève et rentré tard le soir. Dès fois, nous dinions ensemble en tous cas, une à deux fois par semaines.

On était déjà arrivé. Je sors de la voiture. Jasper et Rosalie nous attendaient sur le perron. Je n'ai pas réfléchi que je leur ai sauté dans les bras un bisou sur chaque joue.

**«- Bon anniversaire »** criais-je

**«- Merci petite sœur »** répondit Rose

Arg. Je n'aime pas quand elle dit ca. Et je leur tire la langue. Ca ne loupe pas ils éclatent de rire. Mes parents leur font la bise, en leur souhaitant un bon anniversaire. Depuis que j'ai reçu le message de Bella, je rayonne. J'ai eu de ses nouvelles, et en plus elle pense à l'anniversaire donc c'est que tous va bien et qu'elle pense à faudra que je leur dise au jumeau. Quand je suis rentrée dans le salon qui a encore été changé. Je me tourne vers Rosalie mais c'est son frère qui me répond :

**«- Ma sœur a décidé de refaire toute les pièces de la maison. Elle dit que ca lui permet de ne pas déprimé et de ne pas pensé à… »**

Et oui depuis cinq mois, le nom de ma sœur et banni du vocabulaire à cause des crises de larme que ça provoqué chez nous.

**« Vous avez un bon anniversaire de Bella. Elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle pensait à vous. Et quand il faudra que je vous parle tout à l'heure quand Emmett et Edward seront arrivés. »**

Rosalie avait les larmes aux yeux. Je pense qu'elle était contente que sa meilleure amie pense à elle. Elle est quand même inquiète par rapport à ce que je veux leur annoncés. J'ai besoins de leur aide pour ne pas craquer. Bon enlève nos blousons. Et le choc ! Jasper waouh ! Je fonds il est sublime, un vrai Dieu en face de moi, un ange tombait du ciel. Sa chemise bleu turquoise est en harmonie avec ses yeux. J'ai chaud, ce n'est pas possible. Il a mis un jeans noir qui le moule au bon endroit. Respire. Et on inspire et on souffle. Et oui, je suis à deux doigt de m'évanouir si sa continue. Bon, il faut que je détourne les yeux. Je me tourne vers Rosalie qui est splendide comme à chaque fois j'ai l'impression de faire tache entre les deux. Bon, Rosalie a une magnifique robe rouge décolleté et qui lui arrive au niveau des genoux avec des chaussures à talon assortie. Un petit coup d'œil à l'horloge, les autres ne vont pas tarder. Et oui cette année Rosalie et Jasper on voulu faire simple juste un repas entre nous. C'est la première fois que l'on sera de nouveau tous réuni depuis qu'elle est partie. On va être un chiffre impaire à part si un des garçons a ramené sa copine. Mais bon ca risque pas, enfin je ne pense pas en tous cas. Et voila la sonnette retentit la famille Cullen arrive au grand complet. Tous souriaient sauf Edward qui fait un sourire forcée. Alors lui je ne le comprends vraiment plus. Bon ce n'est pas grave on passe a l'apéritif.

Pdv Jasper

Bien des choses ont changé. Ma sœur reste enfermée dans sa chambre. Le shopping se fait rare. Elle n'est plus la même. Mais bon sang que c'est il passée il y a cinq mois. Voila Bella nous a quitté sans dire un mot. Elle envoi un message par semaine à sa sœur pour que personne ne s'inquiète. Il y a une semaine j'ai fait des pieds des têtes avec ma sœur pour qu'on faite notre anniversaire pour finie elle a cédé du moment que ca rester simple alors nous voila le 28 mars et nous avons dix sept ans aujourd'hui. Mais la joie n'est pas présente. Depuis qu'elle est partie, on ressent tous un vide. Je suis sur qu'une chose étrange c'est produite lors de l'anniversaire de Bella et Alice. Edward et Bella n'ont plus été les mêmes depuis cette soirée. J'ai posé la question à Edward et il m'a juste dis qu'ils s'étaient disputer. Mais Bella était distante avec nous et surtout envers Edward. Alors je n'ai plus rien demander mais depuis qu'elle est partie, il n'est pas sortit avec une seule fille. Je pense qu'il culpabilise. Je suis heureux on est tous réunit, ca me fait bizarre, elle me manque. C'est pire pour ma sœur, elle n'a eu aucun message et depuis se matin elle garde son portable en attendent son appel mais rien. Heureusement, Alice a l'air d'être de super bon humeur j'espère qu'elle réussira à lui redonner un peu de joie. Et oui, elle a réussit Bella pense a nous. Rosalie a les larmes aux yeux je sais que c'est de joie. Sa meilleure amie pense à elle. Ca me fait plaisir, parce que c'est pour nous deux. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'Alice veut nous dire. Je ne pense pas que se soit une mauvaise nouvelle car elle a l'air bien. Enfin c'est vite dit. Elle n'ont plus n'est plus la même depuis que sa moitié nous a quitté. On est tous à table maman à cuisiner, on rigole tous même si tous le monde pense à elle. Et voila demain je vois ma copine, enfin dirons nous celle d'aujourd'hui. Un don juan, voila ce que l'on est et moi ca me permet de m'amuser et de penser à rien d'autre. Bon voila les cadeaux qui arrivent.

Pdv d'Alice

Les cadeaux ont était ouvert. Rosalie à une des bijoux, des vêtements, du maquillage et des billets pour le salon de l'automobile a New York. Jasper lui à eu un ensemble blouson, pantalon botte pour sa moto, des livre sur l'histoire et un voyage a Vancouver pour l'hiver prochain, plus des vêtements. Bon nous laissons, les parents entre eux et nous montons dans la chambre de Rosalie. Je m'installe sur le lit à côté de Rose et Emmett prend la place sur ma droite. Jasper et Edward s'installent sur les poufs en face de nous.

**« Bon Miss Alice, Jazz a dit que tu voulais nous parler alors nous t'écoutons. **» Me dit Edward. Sans même me regarder comme si il avait quelque chose à cacher.

**« Attend, si c'est pour nous parler de shopping ce n'est pas la peine de prendre cet air grave. Le petit lutin a généralement ce qu'il veut en claquant des doigts. »**

**« Aye !! Mais qu'es ce que j'ai dit Rose »**

**« Ferme la Emmett pour une fois. »**

**« Dites je ne vous dérange pas » **

**« Jasper au faite tu as rendez vous avec qui demain ? »**

**« Non Rose, j'en ai marre tu peux arrêter de me frapper derrière la tête »**

**« Et oh ! » **En secouant les mains, non mais je suis invisible ou quoi. Bon au grand mot les grands moyens.

**« Ed, je sors avec maria elle est super canon. »**

**« Oui j'en ai entendu parler il parait qu'elle est douer au lit. En tous cas d'après les rumeurs »**

**« Et moi j'arrêterai de te frapper quand tu arrêteras de dire des conneries des que tu ouvre la bouche. »**

**« Et toi, tu en es ou ? Une fille en vue ? Ca fait cinq mois que… »**

**« Je suis enceinte. » ** Je l'ai dit d'une voix assez forte pas trop pour éviter de faire rappliquer les parents tous de même.

Ah enfin du silence. Tous le monde a les yeux braqué sur moi. Je crois que certains ont même cessé de respirer.

**« PARDON !!!! » **Hurlèrent quatre voix.

**« Non, c'est pas vrai. Mais je voulais vous parler et personne ne m'écouter. »**

**« OUF !! Tu nous a fais une de ses frayeur le lutin.»** me dit Emmett

**« Bon maintenant que tu as faillit nous faire avoir une crise cardiaque nous t'écoutons. »** Me dit Jasper qui était blanc comme un linge. Je leur dit tous ce que mes parent m'avait dit.

**« Non, rassure moi Alice tu déconne. »**

**« Je suis désolé Edward, mais c'est la vérité. »**

**« Il n'en est pas question, je n'abandonne pas ma petite sœur. Cinq mois seulement et tous le monde baisse les bras. »**

**« Calme toi Rose on va trouver une solution. je te le promets. » **

**« Merci, Jasper tu as une idée ? »**

**« Moi oui, attendez là. Je descends voir Charlie et il va m'entendre. »**

**« STOP ! Emmett ca ne sert à rien. Va falloir se serrer les coudes à présent. »**

**« Alice à raison. Au faite ton père il ne cherche pas un assistant ? »**

**« Si pourquoi ? Tu serais intéresser Edward ? »**

**« Oui, depuis qu'elle est partie, j'ai réfléchis sur mon avenir. Et je voudrais aider les familles à retrouver leurs proches qui disparaissent ou seulement qui fuguent. Et qui c'est peut être un jour nous ramener Bella »**

Plus personne ne parle, il a vraiment changé en cinq mois et son dialogue me donne à croire qu'il est coupable de quelque chose et qu'il culpabilise. En attendant si mon père accepte de le prendre en contrat étudiant on va pouvoir continuer les recherches et je sais qu'un jour on la retrouvera.

Et voila la suite la semaine prochaine j'espère que vous avez aimé…..


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 une petite vengeance...... Souvenir.**_

_7 mois avant _

Point de vue Alice

Une semaine c'est écoulée depuis notre petite virée shopping. Nous avons tenu le coup enfin surtout Rose et moi. J'ai décidé de mettre en pratique ce que nous avions décidé. Premièrement j'évite le plus possible Jasper surtout quand celui-ci est accompagné de sa pouffe, Rose et Bella font de même. C'est dur par moment. Mais nous ne pouvons pas toujours ignorer les trois plus beaux mecs de Forks surtout quand ils sont à la maison, ou quand nous avons l'obligation d'aller les voir jouer à leur match. Et, c'est ce qui c'est passé ce week-end, nous avons du assisté au match de basket le samedi après-midi puis nous avons été invité au restaurant le soir par Carlisle et Esmée pour fêté leur victoire. Deuxièmement, ce soir, j'ai mon premier rencard. J'ai décidé d'accepter un rendez-vous. Après en avoir longuement discuté avec Rose, j'ai fini par me rendre compte qu'il faut que je me trouve une personne plus accès-cible. Sinon, je vais finir vielle-fille. Mais, c'est la panique, je stress, je suis incapable de rester plus de deux minutes à la même place. Donc me voila devant le miroir de la salle de bain, je sens que je vais être malade.... Je viens de trouvait la tenu idéale après quatre heurs de préparation je suis enfin prête, il y a du linge de partout, sur mon lit par terre. Je vous jure à se demander s'il n'y a pas eu de tornade qui est passé dans ma chambre. Je me demande si je suis prête à avoir une relation avec un garçon. Je n'ai pas encore seize ans. J'ai le temps. Peut-être vaut mieux annuler. Ah ! Je ne peux pas… 

**« AU SECOURS!!!!! » **Finis-je par hurler

**« Non, mais ca va pas d'hurler comme ca à travers la maison.... j'ai cru que tu t'étais blessé…** **» **Me répondis Bella après avoir accourut dans ma salle de bain.

**« Désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. J'ai peur, je suis terrorisé mais qu'es ce qui ma pris d'accepter ? Tu peux me le dire. Pourquoi ? Mais bon sang Pourquoi j'ai dis oui ? Je suis folle. Et puis je fais quoi moi s'il décide de m'embrasser, ou encore et s'il veut aller plus loin, tu peux me le dire…» ** Je tremble et j'ai du mal a respiré je vais finir par avoir réellement un malaise si ça continue comme ça.

**« Calme-toi, Alice!! Respire calmement. Voilà ? Ensuite relativise. Tu verras ca se passera bien, vous allez seulement au restaurant. Et puis vous faites une sortit à 4 donc pas de panique. Ensuite, ce ne seras surement pas toi qui finiras vielle fille à se rythme. Et pour finir tu n'es pas obligé de l'embrasser. Ce n'est pas une obligation. Es ce que tu te rend compte que pour une fois c'est moi qui te donne des conseil pour un rendez-vous ?» **Me conseilla Bella. C'est vrai qu'elle a raison. C'est madame la voix de la sagesse. J'espère tous de même qu'elle ne finira pas vielle fille. Elle a même réussis à me faire rire.

**« Merci, petite sœur, je me sens vraiment mieux et d'attaque » **Et je lui fais un câlin, et un énorme bisou sur la joue. Et elle explose de rire. Qu'es ce que j'aime entendre se son.

**  
**Heureusement, que j'ai ma Bella, qu'est ce que je ferais sans elle. Et puis elle a raison, Rosalie a accepté de sortir avec un garçon aussi. D'accord, ils ne sont pas aussi beau que Jasper et Emmett, mais ils ne sont pas moche non plus, ils sont sportifs aussi. Il y a que Bella qui continue à éconduire les garçons. A ne pas comprendre, si elle veut pouvoir l'oublier c'est le seul moyens. En attendant elle a l'aire d'aller mieux malgré le fait qu'elle se réfugie dans les livres et ses cours de piano....

Bon c'est l'heure, et on sonne à la porte. Respire Alice. J'ouvre la porte et ils tous les trois là et en plus super bien habillé. Waouh. Moi, je porte une robe bleue ciel qui m'arrive aux genoux avec des chaussures à talon et mon maquillage est assorti à la robe. Ensuite, je vois Josh, il est grand dans les 1m85, châtains les cheveux coiffé en brosse. Une peau légèrement bronzé, des yeux marrons avec des éclats de vert. Il s'approche et me dépose un léger baiser sur mon front. Il est habillé avec un jeans et une chemise blanche. Puis il y a Rose comme d'habitude elle pourrait rivaliser avec un mannequin si elle le voulait avec une robe rouge décolleter et courte, des chaussures à talons et un chignon; Pour finir avec Nick qui lui est habiller en jeans et tee-shirt noir moulant. Lui il est aussi grand que Josh, brun les cheveux coiffé en pique des yeux bleu et il est plus musclé que mon cavalier. Et voilà, nous montons dans la voiture de Nick une Renauld 19. Direction le restaurant...Dans la voiture, il y a un silence de plomb, je suis assise à l'arrière avec Josh tandis que Rose est assisse coté passager. On vient de se garer devant un restaurant à Port Angeles. Qui à mon avis venait d'ouvrir. On rentre et SURPRISE......

Point de vue Rosalie

AU MON DIEU ! Tous mais pas ça. Au secours. Que quelqu'un nous vienne en aide. Ah NON!!! Pas toute la soirée dans le même restaurant qu'eux. Nous sommes maudites, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Bon ils ne nous ont pas encore vus, temps mieux. Un petit coup d'œil à Alice, en lui faisant signe entre elle et son compagnon, j'espère qu'elle comprendra. Et hop, moi je me colle un peu plus à mon cavalier. En tous cas, il ne se fait pas prier car direct il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et de sa main il caresse mon bras me provoquant quelques frisons. J'espère qu'Alice joue le jeu. OUF!! Elle me suit et pas qu'un peu. Elle est carrément dans ses bras la tête sur son épaule. Et bien, c'est Nikel. Ca y est on est remarqué. Car ils arrivent avec leurs copines.

**« Salut les filles. Josh, Nick vous allez bien ? » **En leur serrant la main.

**« ** **Salut Edward, Jessica. » **Nous répondîmes en même temps.

Et oui il a été le plus rapide des trois heureusement que Bella n'est pas venu elle aurait pris ses jambes à son cou. Et voilà, les autres qui rappliquent. Bon, c'est seulement le temps de dire bonjour et après chacun repart vers leurs tables.

**« Nous ca va. On est venu tester le restaurant et espérant faire plaisir à ces demoiselle et sinon ca va toi ? »** Répondit Nick, tous en me rapprochant le plus possible de lui. 

**« Salut tout le monde » **Nous l'avions dis tous les quatre en même temps, provocant un fou rire à tous le monde.

**« Salut, qu'elle bonne surprise »** nous dis Emmett après qu'il se soit calmé.

Je me sers de nouveau sur mon cavalier, il me regard étonner mais je n'ai pas besoin de mentir j'ai des frissons, je me sens vraiment pas bien. Alors, il m'enlace il a du penser que j'avais froid alors que je suis morte de peur. Les trois sont accompagnés pas leurs nouvelles conquêtes.

**« Oui, c'est vrai. Sinon ca vous tente qu'on mange tous ensemble. » **Nous proposa Jasper tous en ne quittant pas des yeux Alice et moi.

**« Pourquoi pas. Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé une soirée ensemble. »** Répondit Josh.

**« C'est une bonne idée, et puis Alice et toi serai plus à l'aise avec vos amis avec nous. »** Me chuchota Nick.

**« Oui, la soirée s'annonce bien** » lui répondis-je en lui souriant enfin ca devait ressembler plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

Il faut que je parle à Alice pour mettre un plan en marche. Toute la soirée à la même table que mon frère et Emmett ça va être l'enfer. 

**« Alice, tu peux venir avec moi au toilette. » **

**« Oui, à tout de suite les garçons..... »**

**« Dîtes les filles, malgré le nombre d'années que l'on se connait expliquez moi pourquoi vous devez aller au toilette à deux ? »**

**« Cherche pas Eddy, elles ont surement besoin d'aide pour tenir leur robe ou peut –être seulement pour se rhabillé ? »**

**« Ferme là Emmett. Pour dire des conneries comme ca vos mieux te taire » **lui répondis-je mauvaise en me retenant de lui mettre une claque derrière la tête surtout que les trois pouffiasses rigolaient.

Bon on y est... 

**« Ca ne va pas. On n'a pas de chance sur tous les restos qui sont dans le coin, il faut que l'on se retrouve dans le même et pour couronner le tous Josh qui accepte leur invitation. J'ai cru que j'allais le tué. »**

**« Calme-toi le petit lutin. J'ai pensé à un plan. Es-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »**

**« Bien-que sûr que je te fais confiance. Alors explique-moi ton plan. **

**« Et bien, j'ai pensé que de jouer à allumer nos compagnons devant eux serais une bonne idée. Faut pas aller trop loin car je ne compte pas aller dans le lit de Nick. Mais assez pour que leur instinct de protection se déclenche. »**

**  
« Oh!! Pas bête! Je suis partante. En plus, ils sont tellement protecteurs envers nous qu'ils ne vont pas nous lâcher et laisser de coté leurs « amies ». Tu es diabolique ma petite Rose. »**

**  
« Non, moi j'appelle ça une vengeance bien mérité. Alors c'est parti... »  
**  
On est allé les rejoindre. Ils étaient tous assis. En arrivant Alice a embrassé Josh sur la joue et j'ai fait de même avec Nick. On en rajoute un peu, un magnifique sourire et que le jeu commence.....

Point de vue Alice

Voila, on c'était mis d'accord avec Rose. Que la vengeance commence.... Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais cette idée m'excitait plus que ce que je l'aurais pensé. Qui l'aurait cru. Pas moi, en tous cas!!! Si tous à l'heure, avant de partir, on me l'avait dit, j'aurais explosé de rire. Mais, je pense que c'est du au faites, qu'on a toujours était sage et qu'il faut bien que ça change. J'ai bientôt seize ans, faut savoir s'amuser..... Donc je m'approche de Josh, lui embrasse la joue avec douceur, puis je le regard et lui fait un magnifique sourire. En plus, je suis tellement excitée que je dois avoir les yeux pétillants. J'ai qu'une envie à présent, c'est de sentir ses lèvres qui sont si magnifique sur les miennes. C'est étonnant, je paniquais dans la salle de bain, mais maintenant, j'ai qu'une envie c'est qu'il m'embrasse, de sentir ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes. Comme si, il lisait dans mes pensées, il s'approcha de moi avec une lenteur presque exagérés, comme s'il n'était pas rassuré et enfin je peux les gouter....

C'est super, même si j'ai un petit pincement au cœur, parce que j'ai l'impression de tromper Jasper. Le baiser en lui même est génial. Sa langue caresse mes lèvres les incitant à s'ouvrir puis quand celle-ci finissent par s'entre-ouvrir. Il la glisse à l'intérieur quand nos langues se rencontrent, un frisson me parcourt tous le corps. Un raclement de gorge me ramena à la réalité ou plutôt nous ramena à la réalité et Josh du mettre fin à notre baiser. Mon tout première baisé, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi simple. Je lui souris et me retourne vers les autres. Je me retiens d'exploser de rire, tous nous regardent avec des yeux ronds. Je me retiens comme je peux. Le repas se déroule bien, je m'amuse avec Josh, les bisous sur la joue, dans le coup et même sur la bouche et lui fait pareille, je ne m'attendais pas apprécier autant. Rosalie et Nick font de même. Mais ce que j'apprécie, c'est surtout de voir les têtes de Jasper et Emmett. Ils sont différents des autres jours. Ah je vous jure. Ils bégayent quand ils parlent. Et ils essayent et j'ai bien dis essaye de s'occuper de leurs copines. Seul Edward est resté de marbre, pour les deux autres leurs yeux trahissaient ce qu'ils ressentaient. Je ne les comprends pas en tous cas, il y avait de la colère et de l'incompréhension dans leurs yeux. Le repas touche à ça fin. On dit Au revoir avec un signe de la main et on se dirige vers la sortis dans les bras de nos petits amis. Ca me fais bizarre de les appeler ainsi. Mais c'est ce qu'ils sont depuis se soir.

Point de vue Josh

Waouh. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. On est arrivé au restaurant. J'étais aux anges, Alice avait accepté mon invitation et Rosalie celle de Nick. Alors, on s'était mis d'accord pour une sortit à quatre. Ca aurait du être à six mais Bella a refusé l'invitation de Max. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. Nous sommes donc rentrés dans celui-ci. Il venait d'ouvrir depuis une semaine et la décoration était très romantique. C'était parfait, pour un premier rendez vous, seulement les filles se sont figés. Elles étaient terrifiées. Et puis, quelques secondes plus tard, Rosalie et Alice se regardait comme si elle communiquait par la pensée. Ensuite Alice vient se blottir dans mes bras et Rosalie se rapprochait de Nick. Et au même moment, Edward débarqua avec sa bande. J'ai compris à ce moment là, qu'elle essayait de les rendre jaloux mais je voulais jouer le jeu du moment que j'étais avec Alice. Elles partirent au toilette.

Donc on s'est installé tous ensemble et quand Alice est revenue. Elle était complètement différente. Je me suis peut-être trompé, elle ne voulait pas les rendre jaloux. Elle m'embrassa la joue avec une douceur qui m'a fait frissonner de plaisir. Elle me souriait. Je voulais l'embrasser, la serrer dans mes bras et surtout la garder auprès de moi. C'est yeux pétillaient, et faisait des va et viens entre mes yeux et ma bouche. Alors j'ai pris mon courage et je me suis avançait doucement, pas trop envie qu'elle me repousse devant tous le monde, ça aurait était un peu la honte. Mais elle se laissa faire. Ses lèvres avaient goût à la vanille. Je les lui caressais avec ma langue puis quand elles se sont entre-ouvertes, je l'ai glissé à l'intérieur quand nos langues se rencontrèrent, j'ai cru fondre oubliant qu'on n'était pas seul, et surtout la sentir frissonner était un pur bonheur. On a tous de même était interrompu par un raclement de gorge. Mais WAHOU!!! Etait le seul mot qui m'est venu en tête. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me ferait un tel effet. J'étais sur mon petit nuage. J'ai fini par détourner mon regard et là se fut le choc. Tous les yeux braquaient sur nous me mettait mal à l'aise. J'ai vite baissé le regard car je sentais le rouge me montait au joue. La soirée continua tranquillement et nous avons assistés au premier baiser de Nick et Rosalie. Il y a une chose qui était vraiment bizarre c'est que Alice n'arrêtait pas de m'embrasser et de me chauffer. J'ai joué le jeu mais je ne la pensais pas comme ca. Venant de Rosalie, ça choquait moins. Du fait que son frère est un coureur de jupon. J'ai ris en voyant la tête des garçons, ils n'arrivaient même pas à aligner deux mots sans bégayer. Ils ne nous lâchaient pas des yeux. Dans leurs yeux, on voyait toute la fureur. J'ai même cru qu'avant la fin du repas, j'allais me faire cogner. Seul Edward semblait ne pas réagir trop occupé avec sa copine. Il te l'allumait car au bout d'un moment, je l'a voyait lui sauter dessus en plein resto. Pour les copines d'Emmet et Jasper ce n'étaient pas la joie. En effet, ces deux la nous lançaient des regards noires, et serraient les poings. Malgré leurs petites amies qui essayaient de les calmer. Elles aussi ne me porter pas dans leur cœur. Enfin la soirée fini sans bagarre, mais je vais les éviter bon en dehors parce qu'il y a l'entrainement de football. Dans la voiture, Alice c'est de suite collé à moi et surtout a mon plus grand plaisir. Je lui embrassais le front et les cheveux. Nous sommes arrivés devant chez Alice. 

**« Bon je t'appelle demain, fais de beau rêve mon Alice »**

**« Ok, j'attends ton appelle. »  
**  
Elle s'est mis sur la pointe des pieds et m'a embrassé. Et nous sommes repartis.

Point de vue de Bella  
  
Les filles venaient de rentrée. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, elles sont mortes de rire.

**«****Faites-moi partager au lieux de vous rouler par terre. »**

**«Oups désolé Bella. Mais on va te raconter »** me dit Alice entre de rire

**« Ok. Je monte. Quand vous vous serez calmez venais me rejoindre dans ma chambre »**

Alice et Rose me rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard On s'est installé sur mon lit. C'est Rose qui me raconta, Wahou. Et bien je suis contente d'être resté à la maison, je 'aurais pas supporté. Bon elles m'ont décris leurs premiers baisers et surtout le comportement d'Emmett et Jasper. Et j'ai ris aussi. Donc, elles sont en couple.

3 semaines se sont écoulées depuis leur soirée. J'évite d'être au même endroit qu'eux. Et oui, moi je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver au milieu de couple et d'être en quelque sorte la cinquième roue du carrosse en gros tenir la chandelle non merci. Par moment je me demande si un jour je pourrais trouver un autre homme qui me fera ressentir tous ce que Edward me fais ressentir en me regardant simplement. C'est simple, les signes sont là, dès qu'il pose sont regard d'émeraude sur moi, qu'il me frôle ou simplement quand il me fait la bise. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère tellement que par moment j'ai peur que mon cœur sorte de ma poitrine, je rougis et j'ai des milliers de papillons qui s'envolent de mon ventre. Quand il me console, je suis à ma place dans ses bras. Je suis pathétique, il ne me voit même pas comme une petite amie seulement comme une petite sœur et en pensant à ca mon cœur se serre, et j'ai mal, j'ai l'impression que l'on me poignarde ma poitrine. Pour le moment, je continue à éconduire tous garçons qui m'approchent. En attendant une seule solution, je souris devant le groupe quand nous sommes réunis. Au lycée, je me réfugie de plus en plus à la bibliothèque pendant la pause de midi. Les week-ends j'ai réussit à me libéré ça n'a pas été trop compliqué je prends des cours de piano en début d'après midi le samedi. Et ensuite, je vais à la clairière. J'ai trouvez celle-ci en me baladant personne ne la connait. Elle est magnifique. Elle se situe en plein milieu de la forêt, elle est ronde. Un petit ruisseau passe le long de celle-ci. Des fleurs tapissent le sol de toutes les couleurs. Mais c'est calme, reposant même. Je sors les bouteilles d'alcool qui sont dans mon sac et je bois. Je bois pour oublier ainsi que mon livre. Je fais ça seulement le week-end. Je repense à la guerre Rosalie et Alice contre Jasper et Emmett. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que cette histoire va finir en bagarre. J'ai de la chance cette année c'est mon tour de choisir ce que je voulais faire pour notre anniversaire donc c'est rien. Alice me fait la tête depuis une semaine. Mais je n'aime pas les fêtes, ni les cadeaux. Et l'année dernière, elle avait fais une fête avec une bonne partie du lycée. Cette année on passe a travers. Et oui, je vais avoir seize ans dans quelques jours. Le 20 octobre exactement.

La suite la semaine prochaine j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu.


	6. Chapter 5

_Remerciement pour les non inscrit_

Alicia : pour Edward et Bella tu comprendras en lisant ce chapitre mais leur histoire d'amour est prévu mais pas pour l'instant. Et pour comprendre pourquoi Bella a quitté la ville c'est le prochain chapitre.

Patou : Oui ne t'inquiète pas Bella dans quelques chapitre ne sera plus la même.

Mag : j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**************

**Chapitre 5 :l'incident...Souvenir**

Point de vue de Rose

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le samedi 20 octobre. Et nous avons décidés d'organiser une fête surprise à mes deux petites sœurs. En effet, Bella et Alice ont seize ans aujourd'hui. De plus, leur mère étant de mèche avec nous, elle les a emmené faire les boutiques ainsi nous sommes tranquille pour tous préparer. Il est dix heures du matin et nous venons d'arriver devant chez elles. Il y a Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Nick et Josh. On commence par pousser les meubles, le canapé. Edward et Emmett mette en place le son et les éclairages. Nick et Josh s'occupent des ballons accrochent des banderoles. Et moi, je suis dans la cuisine pour faire des quiches, des pizzas des salades…Toutes les bouteilles d'alcool et de jus de fruit sont installer sur la table. Le gâteau c'est les garçons qui souhaitent le faire.

**« Elles vont être surprise j'espère que ca va leur plaire....** » Nous dit Nick.

**  
« Oui!! Je pense que c'est une bonne surprise, surtout qu'elles n'avaient rien prévue, cette année. Et j'imagine déjà Alice sautiller sur place je pense que l'on va bien rigoler »** Nous dit Edward en riant.

**« Oui, dis moi, Rose combien de personnes as tu invité pour la petite fête? » Me** demanda mon frère

**« Oh, juste tous les élèves de premier et de terminale. »**

**  
« -Vous êtes dingues, **s'esclaffa Emmett**. Vous avez vu grand. Alice, oui va être contente. Mais quelqu'un a t-il à Bella? Cette année, c'était à elle de choisir et vous n'avez pas oublié qu'elle déteste fêter son anniversaire. »**

**« Non, j'ai pas du tout oublié. Mais, Alice était tellement déçu que Bella, ne veuille pas fêter leurs anniversaires. Je suis sûr quelle sera contente quand elle verra tous le monde. » **Répondit Rose sur d'elle.

Puis la journée c'est déroulée trés vite. J'ai ri car ce sont les garçons qui ont fait le gâteau et c'était hilarant je vous jure, ils ont du recommencer la pâte au moins trois fois. La cuisine a servit de champs de bataille, avec farine et œuf, Je n'étais pas vraiment contente j'en avais partout dans les cheveux. Mais bon à votre avis qui a commencé..... Emmett par dit. Celui là toujours le mot pour rire. Malgré cette journée géniale j'étais tiraillé entre deux. D'un coté Nick qui est adorable dont nous sommes ensemble depuis trois semaines et de l'autre l'homme que j'aime malgré qu'il soit un vrai plaisantin. Il est et restera mon unique amour. Bon, il est l'heure de partir se préparer. Les filles arriveront dans environs deux heures.  
On était tous dans la maison, on avait éteint les lumières. On allait avoir la maison pour nous toute la nuit et oui nos parents ont invité les parents de Bella et Alice à passé la soirée et la nuit chez nous.  
J'entends la voiture, les portières claquer, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et .....

**« BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE!!!!!!!!! »** Tous le monde avait hurlé.

  
Point de vue d'Alice.  


Wahou, je suis trop contente. C'est génial. Tous nos amis ont pensé à notre anniversaire. Je suis super mais alors super heureuse. 

**« Merci beaucoup. »** j'ai les larmes aux yeux

Josh, c'est approché de moi, et m'a embrassé avant de me murmurer : **« j'espère que ca te plait ma chéri. »**

Pour simple réponse j'ai hochet la tête. Trop émue, les larmes ont roulé sur mes joues et j'étais dans l'incapacité de parler. Et puis, je me suis retournée pour voir Bella. Mais elle était toute blanche. Elle ne bronchait pas, mais je voyais qu'elle était en colère. Elle lançait des regards noir tous le monde. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise qu'elles réagissent de cette manière alors qu'ils voulaient nous faire plaisir. Et pour finir, sans émettre la moindre parole, elle couru jusqu'à sa chambre. Et elle claqua violemment la porte.  
**  
« Dites je vous avais prévenue que Bella réagirait mal. Elle bat des records. »**

**« La ferme Emmett, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment » **lui dit Jasper.**  
**  
Je lançais un regard noir à notre cher Emmett. Edward lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. Non mais il ne peut pas se taire lui pour un fois. Puis, Rose et moi échangeâmes un regard et nous montâmes la voir. Sa porte était fermée à clef. On frappa, mais elle ne nous répondit pas  
**  
« S'il te plait Bella ouvre!!!! »** dis-je. Je la supplier.

**  
« Allez, ma belle. S'il te plait, fait-nous plaisir, on a passé toute la journée à préparer votre soirée. Ce n'est pas pour que tu la passes enfermé dans ta chambre. »**

Bella finit par ouvrir. Mais elle n'était pas calmée. Elle se mit à hurler:  
**  
« Non, mais vous vous fichez de moi ou quoi??? Vous avez décidé de me rendre la vie impossible, aujourd'hui. D'abord, j'ai eu le droit à la journée shopping alors que je déteste ca. Et maintenant, ca cette soirée, avec des gens que je ne connais pas. J'avais dis que je ne voulais rien faire. On alterne chaque année. L'année dernière tu l'as eu ta soirée Alice. »**

C'est vrai, mais bon je sais qu'elle n'était pas contente de la sortit avec maman. Elle n'a pas parlé et pas sourie une seul fois. Mais j'ai envie de m'amusé. Et elle va venir faire la fête.

**« Bella, calme-toi!! Habille-toi. Et on descend tous le monde nous attend. Alice va te préparer je m'occupe de Bella. »**

Je souffre de la voir ainsi. Elle déteste les fêtes d'accord, mais tous le monde est là pour nous. J'espère que Rose va lui entendre raison. Bon, j'ai enfilé une robe violine, chaussure à talon. Et je retourne dans la chambre de Bella. Elle est magnifique, elle a une robe bleu nuit magnifique. Mais il lui manque le sourire pour qu'elle soit vraiment parfaite.  
  


Point de vue de Bella

Cette journée n'allait jamais finir. C'est vrai, maman nous a emmené faire du shopping pas une heure, non ca aurait été trop facile, mais toute la journée. Ensuite, je ne leur ai pas adressé la parole. Et puis avec Alice la pile j'étais un peu tranquille notre mère lui posé des questions sur Josh. Et comme elle parler de garçon et que moi à part mes fantasme sur Edward et bien c'est le calme plat. J'ai mit mes écouteurs et je me suis laisser trainer de magasin en magasin. Et là, on arrive enfin à la maison. Pourquoi? Pour que presque tous le lycée soit dans celle-ci. Mais c'est un cauchemar. Je suis dans ma chambre. J'ai fini par leur ouvrir ma porte. Je me retrouve seul avec Rose. Alice est dans sa chambre pour se faire toute belle. 

**« Allez s'il te plait descend avec nous »**

**« Hors de question. »**

**  
« Tu sais très bien qu'Alice ne s'amusera pas si tu n'es pas avec nous. » **

**  
« Ok je descends mais je vous déteste quand même**.»

Et oui qu'es ce que l'on ne ferait pas pour sa sœur. Moi j'étais prête physiquement mais intérieurement ca n'allait pas du tous. Alice venait d'arriver dans ma chambre.

**« Rose peut tu descendre. Il faut que je parle à Alice on arrive. »**

**  
« Ok a tout de suite. Mais ne tarder pas. » **

**  
« Alice je veux que tu me fasses une promesse. »**

**  
« Bien sur, je te promet tous ce que tu veux. »**

**  
« Je veux que tu continue à voir tous nos amis et à t'amusé même les jours ou je ne suis pas là. »**

**  
« Je te le promets mais tu seras et tu es toujours a mes cotées POUR TOUJOURS ET A JAMAIS. »**

**  
« POUR TOUJOURS ET A JAMAIS. »**

Et nous sommes descendus. Il y avait de la musique, de quoi manger, et surtout de l'alcool. J'en buvais encore plus que ce que je faisais le week-end Si papa, me voyait je crois qu'il m'enfermerait dans ma chambre et avec une très grosse punition. Mais ca me permet d'oublier. D'une part mon amour voué a l'échec. Et oui Edward le seul homme qui me rendait heureuse et qui me fait souffrir actuellement. Il est si beau se soir. J'avale encore un verre cu sec. Je me sens bien. J'oublie la soirée. Edward s'approche de moi, lui aussi a l'air d'avoir un bu. Il m'enlace et me murmure au creux de l'oreille:

**« Bonne anniversaire ma Bella. »**

**  
« Mer....merci. »**

J'ai réussit à parler. Je suis si bien dans ses bras. Je frissonne quand il glisse se mains le long de mon dos nue. Il m'embrasse le coup descendant jusqu'a ma clavicule puis remontant jusqu'a lobe de mon oreille. J'ai mes pensées qui ne deviennent plus très cohérente. Je pense qu'une chose c'est que je veux plus de ses caresses et de ses baisés. J'agrippe sa chevelure et lui embrasse le cou. Il me plaque conte le mur, une main à coté de ma tête l'autre sur ma hanche. Il me serre encore plus à lui. J'ai chaud. Il dépose un doux baisé sur mes lèvres puis il prit ma main et m'emmena jusqu'a ma chambre. Une fois que j'ai passé le seuil il referme la porte à clef et me tire à lui. Il m'embrasse passionnément et langoureusement. Je l'aime. Il glisse sa main sous ma robe, me donnant des frissons de plaisir. Il m'enlève la robe et je le déshabille aussi puis il m'allonge sur le lit. Nous fîmes plus qu'un malgré la douleur. J'étais en train de me donner à l'homme que j'aime. Quand nous avons finit je n'osais pas le regarder. Il s'est rhabillé. Un silence gênant régner dans ma chambre. Moi j'ai fait de même. Puis il c'est levé. Et il m'a seulement dis :

**« A plus tard. »**

Comme si il n'y avait rien eu. Je n'ai rien pu dire, mes larmes coulaient toute seule le long de mes joues. Dans ces yeux j'avait vu de la culpabilité. De la tristesse. Peut être m'y étais-je mal pris? Qui c'est? Je me souviendrais de mes seize. Je me suis levée, je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre. Mis mon pyjama, et je me suis couchée. Je l'aime mais ce n'est pas réciproque plus rien ne sera jamais pareille après cette nuit....

Voila la suite surement ce week-end. Bonne semaine. Et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez


	7. Chapter 6: ces 6 derniers mois

_**Réponse au non-inscrit**_

Blandine : Bella en partant met les filles au pied du mur. Donc elle souffre. Elle culpabilise. Par contre j'hésite un peu si Bella va se venger.

Alicia : Bella pour le moment je lui ai donné un caractère plutôt fragile soumise. Elle ne pense pas à elle mais seulement à faire plaisir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ca ne durera pas. Pour répondre aux autres questions je te laisse lire ce chapitre tu trouveras une bonne partie de tes réponse merci

Lyllou : C'est l'effet que je recherchais. Dans ce chapitre tu vas comprendre plein de chose. Par contre il y aura d'autres intrigues qui arriveront par la suite.

**********

Chapitre 6 ces 6 derniers mois...

Point de vue de Bella  
  
un mois, c'est le temps qui c'est écoulé depuis cette fameuse nuit. Un mois qui l'a quitté ma chambre. Un mois que je n'ai pas toucher une goute d'alcool. Un mois que je revis cette scène dès je ferme mes yeux. Un mois que je vois Edward tous les jours au lycée. Nous évitons tous contact qu'il soit physique ou autres. Un mois que je l'aperçois avec différentes filles au bras. Un mois que je ne sais plus quoi faire. Pour tout le monde, on s'est enguellé assez violemment. En tous cas, c'est la version officielle qu'Edward a donné à Jasper, il y a deux semaines quand il commençait à poser des questions sur notre changements de comportements vis à vis de l'un et l'autre. D'un côté je suis contente qu'il est donné cette explication au moins il ne m'a pas donné une réputation de fille facile, mais d'un autre ca veut dire que pour lui je n'étais qu'un de ses conquêtes d'une nuit sans grande importance. Je me suis fait avoir comme toutes les autres. De mon côté, je n'en ai parlé à personne que se soit à ma sœur ou à ma meilleure amie, tous ignore jusqu'ou nous sommes allés. Cette nuit là fut magique. Mais en même temps désastreuse car j'ai perdu l'homme qui a pris possession de mon cœur sans le savoir, il y a de cela plusieurs années. Et me voila. Mon cœur, brisé en mille morceaux depuis un mois C'est une douleur atroce des que je le vois. Je souris mais voila comment faire pour que tous redevienne comme avant. Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que ni Rose ni Alice n'ont remarqué que je jouais la comédie. Pourtant tout le monde, sait que je suis une très mauvaise menteuse. Je pense surtout, qu'ils sont tous trop occupés avec leurs petits copains ou leurs petites copines, pour remarquer que moi je ne vais pas bien. Une semaine, que je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai encore des nausées. Tous les matins, je vais directement au toilette. Au mon dieu!!!! Avec tous ca j'ai complètement oublié. Je regarde sur mon agenda. Je me retiens d'hurler. Au secours!!!! Ce n'est pas vrai, cinq jours de retard. Mais bon sang, je n'ai jamais de retard. Bon réfléchis Bella réfléchis. Se soir là il s'est protégé???. Je ne sais pas, je sais plus. Bon, le plus simple maintenant c'est quoi? Ah oui, un test. J'irai en acheté un demain. Et oui j'ai eu mon permis et mes parents m'ont acheté une voiture la dernière golf elle est trop belle. Bon, c'est l'heure de dormir. Impossible de trouver le sommeil trop de question.... Si le test est positif je fais quoi.... Es ce que je le garde ou pas. Dans les deux cas, il va falloir que je m'explique devant mes parents. Bon j'ai tous de même finis par trouver le sommeil. Heureusement, aujourd'hui j'ai cours que le matin. L'après midi, j'irais jusqu'à Seattle. De retours à la maison. Chouette, il y a personne. Je monte dans ma chambre, déballe le test. Et je file au toilette. Je ne savais pas que deux minutes pouvaient devenir une éternité. J'avais laissé le test sur le rebord de l'évier. Au bout des deux minutes, je n'osais pas regarder le test. Allez courage Bella, tu verras ce que tu feras après. Je respire un grand coup et surprise........ 

**********

Point de vue de Alice

C'est six derniers mois bien des choses ont changés. C'est à partir de mon anniversaire que tous a dérapé. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'es ce qui c'est passée pour que l'on oublie notre amitié ? Comme si, les sept dernières années n'avait pas compté. Comme si le lycée était fais pour nous changer. Les premiers à avoir succombé sont Bella et Edward qui ne s'adressent plus la parole depuis le lendemain de la soirée. Ca m'a étonné car Bella aime Edward depuis tellement d'année, que c'est assez dure à imaginée. Elle fait comme si de rien n'était, mais elle ne voulait pas nous en parler. On a su ce qui s'est passé deux semaines après Edward, qui a fini par nous révéler leur dispute. Mais ils n'ont pas voulu nous dire quel en était le sujet. Puis ma sœur, disparait. Non disparait n'est pas le bon mot. Elle est simplement partie. Nous sommes rentrés un soir et plus de Bella. Seulement une lettre sur la table:

Papa, maman, ma chère Alice

je suis désolé. Mais ces derniers temps. Ma vie est devenue un vrai cauchemar. J'ai besoin de me retrouver seule pour faire le point sur ce que je veux, ce que j'ai envie. Et surtout, pour faire les bons choix. Je sais que vous n'allez pas aimer ma décision. Mais j'ai besoin de solitude. Trop de bouleversement se sont produits. Je vous promets de ne pas faire de bêtises et de vous donnez de mes nouvelles une fois par semaines. J'ai quitté la ville, il y a plusieurs heures. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je sais ce que je fais.

Alice, fais bien attention à toi. Ne culpabilise pas de ne pas avoir remarqué mes changements d'humeur. Il fallait que tu vives. On est jumelle mais on n'est pas inséparable. Nous voilà, dans le monde qui nous effrayait quand on était petite. Mais je n'ai plus peur à présent. Dis aux autres de continuer leurs vies et moi je reviendrais peut être un jour....Respect ta promesse. Pour toujours et à jamais.

Je vous aime  
Votre Bella

Et voilà, je respect ma promesse. Ne pas culpabilisé ca jamais. Une partie de mon cœur est partit avec elle. Pendant un moment, plus personne n'agissait de la même manière. J'ai quitté Josh, la semaine qui a suivit. Je faisais de moins en mois les boutiques. Je sortais avec les garçons mais fallait pas que sa dure plus d'une semaine. J'essaye d'oublier mon amour pour Jasper. Car Bella c'est ce qui l'a empêché de vivre ici. Depuis quelques jours Jasper et Emmett se sont plus rapprochés de moi. Mais il est vrai qu'au départ, j'ai reproché la fuite de ma jumelle à tout le monde. Mais je suis plus en colère après moi. C'était moi qui devais l'aider au lieu de ca j'ai été égoïste. Rosalie a fait pareille, éloignant les garçons et en se plongeant dans la rénovation de chez elle. Et Edward, lui n'a pas touché une fille depuis qu'elle est partie. Même, si moi je ne suis pas à l'aise en sa présence. Car je sais que si elle est partie c'est en partie à cause de lui. Mais bon, nous sommes de nouveaux réunit. Je pense qu'il nous a fallut un temps d'adaptation. Mais une chose est sur. C'est que nous espérons tous qu'elle revienne vers nous... 

**********

Point de vue de ??

Bon cinq mois que je cohabite avec Bella, elle est adorable. Elle est jeune et volontaire. Au départ, je ne savais pas pourquoi elle est partie de chez elle. Et puis, quand je suis venue la récupérer à la gare, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait fugué. Notre cohabitation, elle s'est faite rapidement. J'avais mis une annonce le jeudi. Et le vendredi elle m'a appelle et le samedi je suis venu la récupérer à la gare. Une si jolie jeune fille. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait laissé une lettre à sa famille en leur disant qu'elle leur enverrait un message par semaine pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle était partit parce qu'après s'être donné à l'homme qu'elle aimée. Ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Pour dire vrai, je comprends qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de lui, il est super canon. Elle a eu peur. Peur de ce que tout le monde allez dire quand il découvrirait qu'elle est enceinte. C'est une petite bourgade, les nouvelle vont très vite malheureusement. Peur de la réaction de ses parents, peur qu'ils la forcent a avorté, peur qu'Edward ne veuille pas assumé. Voila, j'ai décidé avec l'aide de mes parents de la prendre sous mon ailes. Il a fallu que je lui fasse une couleur blonde car je ne pensais vraiment pas que toutes les polices de tous les Etats la rechercheraient. Des affiches sont postées partout. Je lui ai trouvé du travail, enfin plutôt mes parents qui lui ont trouvé. On est devenue trés proche au fil des mois, elle est devenue un peu ma petite sœur. Je suis fille unique j'ai vingt deux ans et je suis à la fac. Je suis contente d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui tous partager. Je l'ai emmené un nombre incalculable de fois aux urgences. Franchement, j'ignorais que quelqu'un pouvait être aussi maladroit que ca. Elle est connue aux urgences, mais sous mon nom de famille. J'essaye de la réconforter car aujourd'hui, après de nombreux test les médecins lui ont décelé un problème de sang. Elle a son sang qui est trop liquide à la moindre blessure elle peut mourir. Ils ont peur et moi aussi pour l'accouchement. Donc tous les jours et trois fois par jours ma mère qui est infirmière lui fait des injections. Elle s'évanouit à chaque fois. Sans compter le nombre de médicament qu'elle doit prendre car elle a de l'anémie. Il lui manque beaucoup trop de chose. Pourtant Bella se nourrit de tous et convenablement, elle n'est vraiment pas difficile. Les médecins ont peur, qu'elle fasse une fausse couche. Maintenant, c'est plus tous les mois les visites, mais toutes les semaines pour voir l'évolution.

Bon j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et toute mes félicitations à certaine qui avaient trouvé. Le prochain chapitre parlera du retour de Bella….


	8. Chapter 7 retour à Forks

_**Réponse au non inscrit**_

_Alicia _: Bella a déjà accoucher dans ce chapitre sa colocataire vous saurez qui un peu plus bas. Voilà j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. Je vous prévois quelques rebondissements dans les prochains chapitres.

_Mixou :_ merci pour ta reviews, j'espère que cette suite te plaira

**Chapitre 7 le retours a Forks**

_6 ans plus tard..._

point de vue de Bella  
  
Et me voilà de retours. Pourquoi ai-je accepté ? Non, mais je dois être complètement dingue. Revenir dans cette ville où tout a commencé. Il y a 6 ans maintenant que j'ai fuis. Nous sommes en été, le 1 juillet pour être exacte. J'ai eu mes diplômes. Et à présent, je suis avocate pour les affaires familiales. J'ai de la chance, Julinne et son mari Matt ont décidé de venir vivre à Forks aussi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'on soit séparée. Et d'un cotée je l'en remercie. Je ne serais pas toute seule si les retrouvaille ne se passe pas correctement. Forks est une petite bourgade. J'imagine que tous le monde doit être au courant de mon retours ou peut être pas. J'ai acheté une petite maison mais comme je suis passée par un agence de Seattle peut être avec beaucoup de chance personne ne se doute de mon retours. Je rentre chez moi. J'appréhende. Es ce que il vont m'en vouloir ? Qu'es ce qu'ils sont devenus? J'ignore si certain se sont fiancés ou même marié ? Peut être ont il déjà des enfants. En six ans, nous pouvons faire plein de choses. Moi la première. Je retourne dans la ville de mon enfance avec Mon fils. Nous sommes actuellement dans la voiture.

**« Maman, es ce qu'on pourrait aller jouer dans le parc. Celui dans lequel tu jouais quand tu étais petite. »**

**  
« -Bien sur mon chéri. »**

**  
« - maman, Marc nous rejoindra?? »**

**  
« - Non, Nolan, je te l'ai expliqué que Marc et maman ont décidé de se séparer. C'est à dire que Marc reste à Los Angeles et nous nous resterons à Forks. Mais tu sais que tatie Julinne et tonton Matt arriverons dans une semaine. Pendant ce temps, nous nous installerons.**

**  
« Oui et je rencontrerai ta famille? Ainsi que mon papa ? »**

**« - Oui, je te l'ai promis mais toi aussi tu doit tenir ta promesse ? »**

**« -D'accord maman. »**

Et oui, voila pourquoi nous sommes de retours. Nolan veut connaitre sa famille. Car à part en photo il ne les connaît pas. Il veut pouvoir connaitre son père. Je suis terrifié à cette idée. Qu'est-il devenu ? Est-il marié ? Une part de moi l'aimera toujours, il m'a donné la plus belle des choses au monde. Un fils. J'ai énormément changé en six ans que se soit physiquement ou mentalement. Premièrement, j'ai plus de forme grâce à ma grossesse. Je suis toujours blonde j'ai fini par m'y habitué. Et puis j'aime bien. Deuxièmement, je m'affirme beaucoup plus, je ne m'apitoie plus sur mon sort. Et puis en devenant avocate maintenant j'ai appris à maîtriser en partir mes rougeur et ma capacité à mentir et ma répartit. Et pour finir, j'ai rencontré d'autres hommes. Marc fut le seul que j'ai présenté à mon fils. Mais on s'est séparé, on n'avait pas les mêmes attentes. Je me souviens le jour ou je lui ai présenté mon fils. J'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Vous en connaissez-vous beaucoup des jeunes filles de 20 ans qui sont mères d'un petit qui avait presque 4 ans. Nous sommes restés un an et demi ensemble. Je lui ai présenté Nolan après plus d'un an. Mais, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que mon fils passé avant tous. Deuxièmement, je ne suis plus l'adolescente qui attend que celui qu'elle aimait la remarque Je suis passé à autres choses. On n'oublie jamais son grand amour. Mais on peut passer outre et c'est ce que je fais. Enfin, arrivée devant chez nous. Je sors, j'ouvre la portière à Nolan. Il cour, et boom par terre. Il se met à pleurer. Je me dépêche. Et je le prends dans mes bras, je lui fais un gros câlin et lui sèche ses larmes du bout des doigts. Mon fils a hérité de ma maladresse légendaire. Je lui désinfecte sa blessure, puis un petit pansement. Et le tour et joué. Et je le descends de la table. 

**« -Maman, C'est laquelle ma chambre. »**

**  
« - c'est celle là**. **A droit et le mienne c'est celle au fond du couloir. En face de la tienne c'est ta salle de jeux. »**

**« - Wahou, merci maman elle est trop trop belle. »**

Je le laissais dans sa chambre le temps d'aller récupérer le reste des cartons qui sont dans ma voiture. Je fais nos lits. Et je décide d'emmener jouer Nolan au parc. En chemin, j'ai remarqué que toute les affiches me représentant, n'avait toujours pas été retiré. Et en plus c'est même plus une photo. Mais un portrait robot de celle que je suis censé représenté après 6 ans. Non, mais franchement. Je pensais qu'il aurait abandonné les recherches depuis tant d'années. A mon avis si je n'avais pas été la fille du shérif je suis sur qu'ils auraient arrêté depuis longtemps. Mais non c'est bien ma veine, de toute façon je ne me cache plus. On venait d'arriver au parc. D'autres enfants jouaient. Ce parc n'avait pas changé du tous. Nolan tomba trois fois en une heure. Puis je décidai d'aller rendre une petite visite à mon père. De toute manière maintenant que je vis ici, je ne peux pas les éviter.

**« - Bon mon chéri. On va rendre une petite visite à ton grand père mais tu reste très sage et surtout à côté de maman. »**

**  
« - Oui, maman. Je suis sage. »**

Et nous voila repartit direction le commissariat. Arrivée devant je panique. Et s'il m'en veut. S'il veut plus nous voir. Respire, j'avance avec mon fils dans les bras et je l'embrasse sur le front avant de pousser la porte. Je suis dedans maintenant je vais à l'accueil. J'espère qu'il est là.

**« - Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous madame? »**

**« - Bonjours je souhaiterais voir le chef Swan s'il vous plait. »**

**« - A quel sujet s'il vous plait ? »**

**« - Pardonnez moi mais c'est pour une affaire personnelle et je souhaiterais m'entretenir qu'avec lui » **

**« - Bon d'accord. Je vais lui demandé son accord. Chef Swan, excusez moi de vous dérangez mais une jeune femme souhaite vous parlez. Et seulement à vous. D'accord à tout de suite. Il arrive. »**

J'avais posé Nolan par terre. Il s'est caché derrière mes jambes quand mon père entra dans la salle. Il resta figé à me regarder.

**********

Point de vue de Charlie 

Je venais de recevoir un appelle d'un de mes officiers comme quoi une jeune femme souhaitait s'entretenir qu'avec moi. Qu'es ce qu'elle me veut celle là. Mais quand je suis rentré dans la salle. J'en rester bouche bée. Ma fille, ma Bella était devant moi. Malgré sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux, elle était magnifique.

**« -Bella c'est bien toi. »**

**  
« - Bonsoir papa »**

Tous le commissariat c'est tut. Et nous fixés. J'avais l'impression de rêvais oui c'est ca je dois rêver.

**« - je pensais que tu aurais finis par renoncer à me chercher. »**

**  
« -Moi j'ai renoncé, mais Edward non. »**

**  
« - Comment ca?? »**

**  
« - Il est inspecteur de police à Seattle. »**

**  
« - Ah, ok. »  
**  
Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas bougé de l'entrée. Je ne regardais qu'elle alors quand elle a baissé les yeux j'ai suivit son regard. Au mon dieu!! C'est son fils. Je suis grand père si c'est le cas. Bonjour toute les plaisanteries que je vais avoir au boulot. Bonjour le coup de vieux. Je m'approchai doucement et arrivé a sa hauteur. Je la pris dans mes bras. Tempi, je ravale ma fierté. Parce que je pleure mais ce sont des larmes de joies. Belle aussi pleure. L'enfant se mit à parler:

**« -Maman, tu pleures? »  
**  
Bella se détache de moi pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.

**« - C'est rien mon chéri, se sont juste des larmes de joie. Papa, je te présente mon fils Nolan. Nolan voici ton grand père. »**

**  
« - Bonjour. »  
**  
Il rougit comme sa maman, en tous cas c'est un magnifique petit garçon. Il a des cheveux châtain allant vers le cuivre est des yeux vert magnifique et il a la peau aussi blanche que ma fille. Un vrai petit ange qui à l'air d'être sage. 

« - **Enchanté de te connaitre. Tu m'as manqué Bella. Vous restez longtemps. »**

**  
« - Pour toujours » **m'a répondit le petit Nolan. En levant les bras au ciel.**  
**  
Comme si il était heureux d'être ici. Et moi aussi, je vais voir grandir mon petit fils. J'ai un trés grand nombre de question a posé à Bella dont une qui est assez importante qui est le père de se petit ?

**« - C'est vrai vous restez ici. Es ce que tu serais d'accord pour venir mangeait à la maison. Tous le monde va être ravi de te voir. »**

**  
« - d'accord 19heure ca convient. »**

**« -Oui alors à tout à l'heure. »**

Bon il me reste deux heures pour appelé tout le monde. J'ai commencé par ma femme. Elle hurlait de joie, j'ai omis de dire qu'elle avait un enfant. Je pense garder un peu de surprise. Ensuite, j'ai appelé les Hale et ils seront de la partit et puis les Cullen aussi. Voila Edward était soulager au téléphone. Bon c'est l'heure de rentré. Bella et Nolan allaient arriver tous le monde l'attendait. Quand la sonnerie retentit c'est une Alice excitait qui partir leur ouvrir… 

Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez de repas. Et quelques révélations sont au programme. Merci de me suivre a la semaine prochaine surement le week-end prochain.


	9. Chapter 8 NOLAN

Réponse au non inscrit

Alicia : oui tous le monde a réagit de la même manière. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Je vous réserve une petite surprise à la fin. Tu me donneras tes suppositions s'il te plait. Quand au reste tu auras les réponses dans se chapitre merci…

**Chapitre 8 Nolan**

_Point de vue d'Alice._

Elle était devant moi encore plus belle que quand elle était partie. Rayonnante comme jamais je ne l'avais vue. Elle tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon. Ils étaient tous deux magnifique avec leur rougeur sur les joues. Je restais planté là devant celle qui fut ma meilleure amie ma confidente. Je sens ma gorge se nouer. Que suis-je supposé faire ? Une larme roule sur ma joue. J'ai été incapable de la retenir. Ils sont la ils n'ont pas bougé. Je me sens petite face à elle. On voit qu'elle fait femme alors que je ressemble encore à une adolescente. Je me reprends après je ne sais combien de temps. Je m'approche doucement d'eux et je dépose un léger bisou sur la joue de ma jumelle. Puis, je lui prends la main et délicatement je la tire dans la maison. Ni elle, ni moi avons n'avons dit quelques chose. Nous arrivons dans le salon ou tout le monde est présent. Tous impatient de la revoir. Et surtout d'avoir des réponses à nos questions.

**« Bonsoir, tout le monde. » **Bella nous salua en n'osant croisée le regard de personne.

**  
« Bonsoir ma chérie. Bienvenue à la maison. » **Répondit ma mère émue.****

Tous le monde fixait l'enfant. Alors Bella embrassa le front du petit et se retourna vers nous.

**« Je vous présente mon fils Nolan. Nolan, voici Esméé, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, ta tante Alice, ta grand-mère et Edward ».**

On lui fit un petit signe de main pour éviter de l'effrayer il nous les rendit avec un sourire.  
Nous nous sommes mit à table. Et nous avons commencé à parler chacun lui a raconté ce qu'il était devenue.... donc moi je suis styliste, Rose elle est décoratrice d'intérieur et en couple depuis deux ans avec Emmett. Ensuite Emmett est prof de sport, Jasper psychologue, Edward inspecteur et nous avons découvert que Bella elle est avocate. Nolan, est passé sur les genoux de papa, puis des miens et ensuite, il est allé demander à Edward. Ce qui a surpris tous le monde même Bella. Par contre, elle a passé la soirée à nous poser des questions et elle a évité les notre. Alors on va attendre qu'elle soit prête. Une trés bonne soirée voila se que je venais de passer. Elle touche à sa fin Bella. Mais avant de partir Nolan demanda:

**« Maman ? »**

**« Oui mon cœur ? »**

**« Est ce que tout le monde peut-venir à mon anniversaire? S'il te plait ? » **Avec la moue et le regard de chiot.

**« Oui mais tu dois leur demander directement ? Pour moi c'est d'accord. »**

Elle était magnifique et d'une douceur impressionnante avec son fils. La maternité lui a réussit. Même si je me demande ou est le père de l'enfant. De toute façon on le rencontrera surement à l'anniversaire du petit. Nolan c'est alors retourné vers nous avec les yeux remplis de paillette :

**  
« Alors. Es ce que vous viendrez à mon anniversaire »**

**  
« C'est le week-end prochain. Samedi prochain pour être exacte. » **Nous précisa Bella.

Après c'être tous regardez on a su que l'on serait la. Maintenant et pour toujours dans leur vie. Alors j'ai répondu pour tout le monde

**  
« Oui on sera la. Rentré bien et on espère te voir bientôt. »**

Nous leur souhaitâmes une bonne nuit et on leur a dit à samedi.**  
**  
Wahou j'ai retrouvé ma sœur et en plus j'ai un neveu....Il va falloir aller faire les boutiques pour mon neveu je vais le gâter. Chouette, chouette. Je crois que c'est la première fois ou je suis heureuse vraiment heureuse depuis 6 ans.

_Point de vue Bella _

Une semaine, c'était passé depuis nos retrouvailles. Le repas était bien. Bien que je leur cachais beaucoup de chose. Et oui les seuls à savoir qu'Edward est le père de Nolan se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Pour le moment, j'ai réussit à éviter leurs questions. Je veux protéger mon fils. J'ai vu plusieurs fois Alice et Rose. On est allé faire les boutiques. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise en leur compagnie. Rose m'a dit que c'est Emmett qui avait fais le premier pas lors de la dernière soirée à la Fac. Je trouve ca super. Ils envisagent même d'emménager. Je sais qu'avec Alice, on a du mal à se retrouver. Je pense qu'il faut un temps d'adaptation. J'ai changé et je suis maintenant mère. Donc, j'ai pris sur moi. Rose m'a proposé de me décoré mon intérieur. Nolan a déjà choisit les couleurs de sa chambre. Je vois Julinne demain vu qu'elle vient m'aider à tous préparer pour la petite fête. Et oui, demain, c'est l'anniversaire de mon petit homme. Déjà cinq ans. Toute la famille sera réunit. On sera nombreux et oui quinze personnes. La journée risque d'être longue. J'ai prévue de passer le lendemain avec Alice. Julinne me gardera Nolan. Il faut que je retrouve ma complicité et surtout ma sœur, ma confidente et ma meilleure amie. Revoir Edward fut moins douloureux que ce que je pensais. On ne s'est pas encore parlé. Mais bon, faut dire que je ne suis pas divisible. Et que la majorité du temps je m'occupe de mon fils. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il continuait à me rechercher. Après cette nuit il est pourtant partit sans se retournée alors je ne vois pas qu'es ce qu'il a fais changer d'avis. Si j'ai une petite idée la culpabilité de se qu'il m'a fait subir. Je ne vois que ca. Bon il est l'heure de dormir. Demain est une grand journée.

_Point de vue Julinne  
_  
Une semaine que je n'avais pas vu ma Bella et mon petit filleul. Bella m'avait choisit en tant que marraine. Et je fais tous pour qu'il ne manque de rien. Nous avons décidés avec mon mari de venir nous installer dans sa ville natale. Pour veiller sur eux. Et oui, avant de la rencontrer je ne savais pas quoi faire comme métier. Mais Bella et sa malchance légendaire. Mon fait prendre conscience que j'aimais soigner. Donc me voici infirmière. J'ai rencontré Matt au Urgence c'est lui qui s'occuper de Bella lorsqu'elle faisait une chute puis par la suite pour les chute de Nolan. Et me voila donc marier avec un médecin. Bella m'a dit que tous le monde avait été invité par mon Filleul. Il y aura Edward, Bella m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas lui annoncer qu'elle voulait voir comment il agissait. Elle fut surprise qu'il accepte de prendre son fils sur ses genoux. Bella m'avait dit qu'elle était vraiment restée bête. Et puis j'avais finis par dire en 6 ans les gens changent. Et c'était le cas. Bella avait un foutu caractère depuis sa grossesse. Mais bon nous voila devant chez elle. Je frappe eux coup à la porte. Et la porte s'ouvrit. 

**« Bonjour tatie et tonton »**

**  
« -Bonjour mon chéri, BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE; »**

**« Merci »**

Il me sauta dans les bras. Je rentrais dans la maison. Bella était dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le repas. Je déposais Nolan, qui retourna, sur le canapé devant les dessins animé. J'embrasse ma petite sœur. Matt fait de même. Puis alla se mettre avec Nolan sur le canapé.

**« Comment te sens-tu?? »**

**  
« - Ca va. J'appréhende un peu de tous les revoir à nouveau. »**

**  
« -Ok mais nous sommes là cette fois. Au faite, Marc est passé avant qu'on parte. Il voulait de tes nouvelles. »**

**  
« Tu lui a dis quoi? »**

**  
« Que tu es heureuse, et que tu as retrouvé toute ta famille. »**

On n'a pas eu trop le temps de continuer car il était l'heure pour Bella et Nolan de se préparé. Pendant qu'ils s'habillaient, nous finîmes de mettre la table. Ils venaient d'arriver dans le salon quand la sonnette retentit. C'est Nolan qui partit en courant leur ouvrir. Bella souriait face à son fils excité. On entendit juste un Bonne anniversaire à l'unisson. Et tout le monde rentra. Ils étaient tous charger de cadeaux. Qu'ils déposèrent sur la petite table. Puis Bella fit les présentations. Et on s'installa à table. On discutait de tous et de rien. Evitant surtout les sujets de Nolan sur qui est son père. Bella finit par avouer que c'était le temps d'une nuit, et qu'elle ne la jamais revu. Mais personne n'y a cru faut dire qu'elle et vraiment une piètre menteuse bien qu'il y est une part de vrai dans son mensonge. Ca m'étonne que personne est remarqué la ressemble de Nolan et Edward. Ils ont la même forme du visage et les mêmes yeux verts ainsi que la même couleur de cheveux. Donc voilà. Nolan a soufflé les bougis. Puis, il ouvert les cadeaux. Il a eu un ballon, un vélo, une batte de baseball, un nouveau lit, des vêtements, des dvd, et un circuit de voiture. Il manquait juste le cadeau de Bella. Quand il l'ouvrir. Il y avait un magnifique pendentif ovale qui s'ouvre avec une photo de tous les deux dedans. Nolan sauta sur les genoux de sa mère. Ensuite les garçons allèrent jouer avec Nolan dehors. Quand celui revient quelques minutes plus tard en titubant. Juste un regard vers Bella pour comprendre.

_Point de vue Carlisle_

Petit problème. Je regardais Nolan. Matt aussi. Mais je ne compris pas trés bien, Nolan ne tenait presque pas debout il titubait, murmurant maman. Bella se leva trés rapidement et pris son fils dans ses bras pendant que Julinne courait dans la cuisine. Je ne comprenais rien à se qui se passer jusqu'a ce que Bella parle

**« Nolan regarde maman mon chéri, tatie ramène tes médicaments il ne faut pas que tu fermes les yeux »**

**« Mais je veux faire dodo, trop dur »**

**« Je sais tiens. Regard Nolan prend le biberon mon cœur »  
**  
Je voyais Bella qui resté calme mais ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude elle tourna la tête vers Matt

**« J'ai été obligé de doubler la dose cette semaine. »**

**  
« Il se fatigue c'est normal. Il y a eu le voyage puis la rencontre puis son excitation pour son anniversaire. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi, comment tu te sens ? » **Répondit Matt très calmement

**« -Julinne doit me refaire une injection d'ici une heure. »**

**« - Ok. Bella je pense que tu leur dois une explication. »  
**  
Et oui tous le monde était comme moi, ils ne comprenaient rien. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur l'enfant qui reprenait des couleurs. Bella le tenait toujours dans ses bras en le berçant. Et finis par nous dire.

**« On a découvert pendant ma grossesse. Un petit souci en effet, Nolan a de l'anémie. C'est à dire que son sang n'est pas complet. Donc, si on ne lui donne pas régulièrement des médicaments, qui sont des apports de minéraux, vitamines et autres. Il se fatigue et fais une crise. Le plus dangereux c'est que cette malformation du sang peut lui engendrait un cancer du sang. Pour le moment non, il n'y a aucun risque du moment qu'on lui donne ses médicament. Voila. »  
**  
Je pensais à cette histoire d'injection. La maladie de Nolan est trés rare surtout qu'elle a débuté alors qu'il n'était qu'un fœtus. Je finis par lui poser la question:

**« c'est quoi cette histoire d'injection. »**

**  
« Oh ca c'est un problème depuis ma grossesse aussi mon sang et trés fluide; Donc a la moindre coupure je me vide de tous mon sang en l'espace de quelques minutes. »**

**  
« Oui on a faillit la perdre il y a 5 ans. Après l'accouchement elle a fait une hémorragie. Mais on s'en est sortit de justesse. Voila maintenant. Vous êtes au courant de tout. »  
**  
J'étais estomaqué devant ce que nous venions d'apprendre personne ne savais comment réagir. On était tous dans le même état. On avait faillit la perdre pour toujours. Déjà c'est ce que l'on croyait lorsqu'elle est partit. Seul mon fils Edward pensait que nous ne l'avions pas perdu qui remuerait ciel et terre pour la retrouver. Bella elle lançait des regards noirs à Matt. A mon avis elle n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'on découvre cette partis de l'histoire. Je sens que cette journée et loin d'être finis. Je me demande si Matt me laissera voir leur dossier médical pour comprendre leur cas. Et je comprends mieux Bella qui est trés prudente à présent.  
Bon, après se silence, Bella emmena son fils dans son lit et on repassa à table.

_Point de vue Nolan_

J'étais trop content. Il y avait toute notre famille pour mon anniversaire. J'ai parlé avec tous le monde. J'ai même joué avec Emmett, Jasper, Edward. Mais je me suis sentis trés mal et la fatigue me gagnait. Je savais ce que cela voulait dire. Je me dirigeai jusqu'à la salle à manger. Ma tête tourné, et je forçais mes yeux à rester ouvert. Mais c'était trop dur alors je murmurais:

**« Maman, Maman, Maman »**

Je la sentis ma soulever et m'installé sur elle, j'avais envie de dormir. C'est trop dur de lutter**.**

« Nolan regarde maman mon chéri, tatie ramène tes médicaments il ne faut pas que tu fermes les yeux. »

**  
« Mais je veux faire dodo, trop dur»**

**  
« Tiens Nolan prend le biberon mon cœurs »**

je pris le biberon et je le bu entier et je finis par m'endormir. Je ne sais combien de temps après je me suis réveiller j'étais dans mon lit. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas partis je me lève trop vite du lit. Et je me retrouve aplatit sur le ventre. Je me suis même pas fais mal. Je mets mes chaussures. Ils étaient tous là à discuter. Je me suis approché de maman et je lui ai dis que ca allait mieux. Pour toute réponse elle m'embrassa le front. Je me dirigeais vers Edward, je voulais lui demandais si il voulait jouer avec moi a un jeu plus calme.

**« Papa..... »**

*Une petite précisons pour la maladie de Nolan je ne sais pas si elle existe. J'ai beau chercher je n'ai pas trouvé une maladie qui y ressemble tous cela est fictif. Je voulais une maladie qui dure dans le temps sans qu'elle soit mortelle. Voilà j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu…. A u week-end prochain…


	10. Chapter 9 l'accident

_**Réponse au non-inscrit :**_

Alicia : oui Nolan sait que Edward est son père plus de précision en bas. Merci de suivre ma fiction

Aulandra17 : Oui je pense que tu sais comment Edward a réagit. Pour plus de précision il y aura un point de vue d'Edward dans le prochain chapitre.

********** Chapitre 9 l'accident......

_Point de vue de Nolan_

**« Papa.... »  
**  
Je viens de plaquer ma main sur ma bouche. Aye. Maman va m'en vouloir. Je suis resté tétanisé. Tout le monde me regarde. Ils sont surpris. Personne ne parle. Je regarde maman. Mais elle ne me regarde pas. Je les blessé. Je cours jusqu'à ma chambre et claque violement la porte. J'ai gaffé, ce n'est pas vrai. J'avais promis de rien dire. D'attendre. Mais c'est sortit tous seul. Je me suis assis dos collé au mur et mes jambes ramené sur mon torse. Les larmes coulent toute seule. J'ai tous gâché. Papa, ne voudra peut être même plus me voir et maman est déçu. Tiens j'entends, la porte s'ouvrir. Je n'ose pas relever la tête. La personne s'accroupie en face. Je reconnais le parfum de maman. Alors je lui dis: 

« **- pardon maman, pardon »**

**  
« ce n'est pas grave, arrête de pleuré je ne t'en veux pas. »**

**  
« - C'est vrai? »**

**  
« Bien sur, et puis tu es mon fils. »  
**  
Quand j'ai relevé la tête, j'ai vu que papa était a l'encadrement de la porte. Mais je pense que Maman ne l'a pas vue.

**« Tu regrettes qu'on vive ici. D'avoir respecté ta promesse. Alors que moi je ne l'ai pas respecté. »**

**  
« - Non je ne regrette pas. Et toi non plus tu n'as pas a regretté. Depuis que tu es bébé, tu t'endors avec la photo de ton père. Tu me demandais tous les soirs de te raconter comment il était. Maintenant, tu l'as en face de toi. Si je ne voulais pas qu'il sache au début. C'est parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'il était devenu. Mais toi tu as le droit de l'aimé. C'est normal. »**

**  
« Tu crois qu'il m'aimera?? »  
**  
J'avais posé cette question plus pour mon père qui nous regardait. Je voulais savoir s'il m'acceptait. Peut être nous formerons une famille. Mais maman, m'a dit qu'elle l'aimait mais qu'il fallait plus que ça pour former un couple. Elle m'a dit que je comprendrais mieux quand je serai grand. En plus je suis sur d'une chose Papa devait aimer maman. Car ma nounou ma dit que les enfants se faisait, quand les deux parents s'aimée très fort. Papa me fit signe que oui. Et maman ma répondit.  
**  
« Je ne sais pas mon chéri, il faudra voir avec le temps. »  
**  
Alors je lui sautais dans les bras. Maman, ne m'en voulait pas. Papa c'est rapproché et a murmuré:

**« C'est mon fils ? »**

Maman a seulement hoché la tête. Et moi je lui ai souris. Il regardait la scène avec un sourire béat aux lèvres

**« -BELLA VIENS VOIR. »** cris une personne depuis le salon.

Bella lui répond :

**  
« J'arrive. »**

Maman venait de me laissé seul avec mon père. Je décidais de m'approché doucement. Il m'a pris dans ses bras. J'étais bien vraiment bien. J'ai retrouvé mon papa.

**« Papa, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »  
**  
Je descendis de ses bras et alla jusqu'a mon armoire. Je sortis de celle-ci une boite. Et la lui tendit. Il ouvrit. Puis me dit:

**« - merci.** »

Et je retournai dans ses bras.

**********

_Point de vue de Julinne  
_**  
« Papa... »**

Nolan venait de révéler le seul secret. Que Bella cachait depuis une semaine. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. Moi je le savais. Nolan était terrifié. Il regarda Bella. Qui elle avait baissé les yeux attendant surement les hurlements. Mais personne ne parlait tous les regards faisaient des va et viens entre Bella et Edward. Attendant qu'une personne se décide à expliquer la situation. Puis on entendit la porte claquer. Bella se leva et rejoingna son fils. Edward lui était en état de choc. IL fixait toujours l'endroit ou quelques minutes plus tôt il y avait son fils. Puis il se leva sans un mot et alla vers la chambre de Nolan. Tous le monde se regardais pour découvrir si quelqu'un le savait un silence hyper gênant avait pris place en quelque seconde et oui on rigolait tous avant.

**« - C'est quoi cette histoire?? » **Demanda Charlie visiblement très en colère.

**  
« Je pense que c'est a Bella de vous l'expliquez. »**

Alors là j'étais tous à fait d'accord avec mon mari. Hors de question de leur révélé. La sonnette retentit faisant sursauter tous le monde. Et oui après se petit échange tous le monde était perdu dans leur pensées. Je me levais. Quand j'ouvris la porte.....Surprise. Décidément ce n'est pas la journée de Bella.

**« Salut Marc » **Le salue-je avec un signe de la tête

**  
« Salut Bella est là. IL faut que je lui parle. » **

**  
« - BELLA VIENS VOIR. »** Hurle-je depuis le hall d'entré

**  
« - J'arrive. »** Me répondit elle**  
**  
Bella venait d'arrivé et son visage c'est décomposé en voyant Marc.  
_  
Point de vue de Bella  
_  
D'accord j'ai jamais eu de chance mais là je crois que j'aurais mieux fais de rester au lit.

**« Quesque tu fais ici? »** Demande-je séchement.

**  
« Tu me manques »**

**  
« -TU TE MOQUE DE MOI. » **J'hurlais.

**  
« Non je voudrais que tu rentres avec moi je t'aime. »** Me répondit il d'une vois douce comme si c'était normal.

**  
« -Tu m'aimes mais bien sur. C'est toi qui avais envie de voyager. Tu ne supportais pas Nolan. Donc non. Et puis ce n'est pas le moment. » **Dis je d'une voix assez dure. Je ne voulais pas trop hurler. Je n'ai pas trop envie que tous le monde rappliques.

Non mais ce n'est pas possible il ne pouvait pas rester à Los Angeles. Non, mais je sais j'ai la poisse mais aujourd'hui j'aurai mieux fais de rester au lit.

**  
« - Depuis que tu es partis. J'ai énormément réfléchis. Et je ferais tous pour te récupérer… »**

**  
« Marc!!! » **cria mon fils depuis les bras de son père. Un sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres rapidement. Qu'es ce qu'ils sont beau tous les deux.

**  
« Coucou toi Bon anniversaire. » **Lui répondit Marc

**  
« - Edward, ramène Nolan à l'intérieur s'il te plait. » **Demande-je le plus calmement possible. Je me suis assez donner en spectacle aujourd'hui. Je finirais cette conversation demain.****

De plus, je n'avais pas vu que tous le monde avait assisté à notre dispute. Mais bon tempi. Il revient alors qu'il m'avait demandé de choisir entre lui et Nolan. Non mais ce n'est pas vrai oui je l'ai aimé. Mais c'est du passé. De toue façon maintenant que Nolan la vue je n'ai pas le choix.  
**  
« Rentre mais au premier faux pas je te fous dehors. » **dis je toujours pas calmer.

**  
« Ne t'inquiète pas. » **Me dit-il avec son sourire ravageur. ARG ! Je vais le tué je vous jure je vais le tué.

Bon nous sommes retournés à l'intérieur. Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler lorsque nous sommes rentrés. Je fis les présentations rapidement. Tous attendaient une explication. Qu'ils auront plus tard. Nolan était sur les genoux d'Edward. Ils avaient tous les deux un sourire Béat. Quand a moi il faut que je me calme. 

**********

_Point de vue de Matt_

Bella était très énervé. Après tous ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui. Il manquer plus qu'il se ramène. Je suivis Bella jusque dans la cuisine. Elle commença à faire la vaisselle. Lorsqu'elle cri:

**« -Aye!!!! »  
**  
Elle leva son bras et au niveau de son poigné elle c'est couper. Elle s'est évanouit. J'ai juste le temps de la rattrapé avant qu'elle ne s'effondre par terre.

**« J'ai besoin d'aide dépêchez vous. » **hurle-je plusieurs fois

Je faisais un garrot, mais sa server a rien Julinne appelé le SAMU en espérant qu'il soit la rapidement. Bella tiens bon ne nous laisse pas. Elle se vidait de son sang.....

**********

Voilà la suite j'espère que vous avez aimé. Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez le point de vue d'Edward… Je vous souhaite un très bon week-end à tous et je vous retrouve le week-end prochain…

Si vous avez des suppositions sur la suite dîtes le moi en review. J'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous imaginé pour la suite…. Mercii…


	11. Chapter 10 la révélation

Réponse au non inscrit

_**Alicia**_ : oui Edward prend bien le fait que Nolan soit son fils. Tu auras dans se chapitre plusieurs réponses dans un premier temps sur pourquoi il a réagit comme ça à l'anniversaire de Bella et sur comment va Bella même si sur son état tu auras les réponses dans le prochain chapitre.

_**Audrey **_: Oui je posterai la suite et je terminerai l'histoire. J'ai enfin trouvé comment je voulais qu'elle se finisse. Même si une partit des chapitres ne sont pas encore écrits…

Chapitre 10 révélation....

Point de vue d'Edward.

Nous étions à table. Je regardais Bella entrain de rire avec Julinne. J'aimerais vraiment savoir qui est le père de se petit elle dit que se fut que pour une nuit mais j'ai du mal à le croire. Elle n'est pas comme ca peut être maintenant mais pas il y a cinq ans. Es ce qu'il la rejeté en apprenant sa grossesse? Qui est celui qui m'avait pris ma Bella. Mais bon sang six ans après je suis incapable de l'oublier. Je sais que si elle est partie c'est à cause de moi. J'en suis même persuadé. J'ai fais le con. J'ai gâché des années d'amitié pour une seule nuit. Même si se fut la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie. Saoul oui mais heureux de ne rien avoir oublié. Elle est malade et son fils aussi. Je n'ai pas tous compris a se moment là, au début nous jouions avec Nolan dehors au basket et tous d'un coup il est devenue blanc et sans rien dire il est rentré dans la maison je l'ai suivit et la scène qui se déroula devant mes yeux me fit un choque. J'ai faillit la perdre. Des années à la rechercher et tous ca pour qu'elle revienne malade. Le petit viens de se levé je serai près a tous pour être avec Bella mais pour cela il va falloir que j'en apprenne un peu plus sur se petit bout chou. Il s'approche de moi :

**« - Papa..... »**

Il venait de m'appelait comment? Papa. C'est une blague. Ce n'est pas possible. Attend petit calcul. Nous l'avons fait au mois d'Octobre. Donc novembre, décembre, janvier, février, mars avril, mais juin, juillet. 9 mois. Au mon dieu. Je suis père. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit. Je suis vraiment un abrutit. Six années de perdu avec ma Bella et mon fils. Ca me fait tous drôle de l'appeler ainsi. Mais vraiment, j'aurais du m'en rendre compte se petit a les même yeux et la même couleur de cheveux que moi. Non mais je suis inspecteur et je suis incapable de voir ça. Bon, il faut que je réagisse. Je levais les yeux et je l'a vis. Elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de son fils. Non de notre fils. Je me suis levé ignorant tous les regards. J'avais juste envie de les voir. Les deux personnes dont je tiens le plus. C'est vrai, la première fois que je l'ai vu. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras. J'ai jamais était proche des enfants, pourtant lui je voulais apprendre à le connaitre. Je me suis dit que c'était peut être parce que j'étais fou amoureux de sa mère, mais en réalité c'était peut être qu'inconsciemment j'aurais aimé que se soit mon fils. Et c'était le cas. Mais j'ai fais une promesse. Je regardais la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Notre fils en train de pleurer. Et Bella en train de le rassuré. J'ai appris que si elle était revenue, c'était à cause d'une promesse. Mon cœur m'a fait mal. Quand j'ai su que Bella nous caché la vérité car elle ne savait comment je réagirais. Je n'ai été qu'un idiot. Nolan, demanda si je l'aimerai. A mon avis la question m'était destiné alors je lui répondis oui avec un hochement de la tête. Je me suis rapproché et me baissa pour être à la hauteur. Mais j'avais besoin d'être sur que se soit bien mon fils.  
**  
« C'est mon fils? »** chuchote-je.

Bella me répondit avec un signe de la tête. Et Nolan me souriait. J'étais heureux. Je serai présent pour mon fils et sa maman. Bella partis au salon. Me laissant seul avec notre enfant. Il avait l'air d'hésiter en se rapprochant de moi. Mais je compris, qu'il voulait seulement un câlin. Je me sentais bien. Une sensation de pur bonheur m'avait envahit. La dernière fois que je l'avais ressentit. Ce fut la nuit des seize de Bella.

**« Papa, j'ai quelque chose pour toi****. »**

Il alla jusqu'à son armoire et sortit une boite qu'il me donna. Je l'ouvris est découvrit des cassettes, des photos des dessins... Je le remercier. Et je savais que des se soir je regarderai tous sa. Je voulais découvrir tous se que j'avais loupé. D'après Matt, j'avais faillit les perdre tous les deux. Bella et Nolan sont malades. Et je ferais tous pour les aidés. C'était une promesse. Je voulais être présent. Nolan est revenu dans mes bras à mon plus grand plaisir. On se dirigeât vers le salon mais tous le monde étais devant la porte d'entré. Bella, elle se disputait dehors avec un jeune homme. Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que tout le monde la regardait. Je ne sais pas qui il est. Mais Bella n'était pas heureuse qu'il soit là. J'ai juste entendu qui ferait tous pour la récupérer.

**« -Marc » ** cria mon fils. Je le serré un peu plus contre moi. Il est hors de question qu'il me vole les deux personnes les plus chers à mon cœur maintenant qu'ils sont de retours.

**  
****« Coucou toi, bon anniversaire »** répondit Marc avec un grand sourire. 

De plus mon fils lui a l'air content de le revoir. Je sens la jalousie me consumé. Il ne peut pas repartir. Franchement j'étais vraiment heureux à l'ange il y a pas cinq minutes et maintenant j'ai des envies de meurtres. J'ai peur qu'elle reparte que du jour au lendemain ceci ne soit qu'un rêve et quand je me réveillerai je serai encore seul. Sans savoir ou elle est.  
**  
« Edward, rentre avec Nolan**.** S'il te plait. »** Me demanda Bella avec un petit sourire contrits et ses joues rouges de colère ou peut être de gène je ne saurai dire.

A mon avis, Bella ne voulait pas que son fils assiste à la scène. Et je ne me suis pas fait prier pour rentré car j'avais de plus en plus de mal a me contrôler. L'envie de l'éloigné de Bella était très puissante. Je m'assis avec mon fils. Tous le monde était rentrés. Regardant la scène que l'on offrait. Je n'avais qu'à poser les yeux sur lui et toute ma colère et ma jalousie s'envolée. On se souriait. Mais je savais que dans peu de temps. J'allais devoir m'expliquer. Que se soit devant nos familles, devant nos amis. Mais surtout devant elle. Je veux comprendre et m'excuser. Car ma culpabilité s'est agrandit avec la découverte de ma paternité. Le cri de Matt me tira de mes songes.  
**  
« J'ai besoin d'aide dépêchez vous. » **hurlait-il

La scène qui se déroula dans la cuisine. Me retourna le ventre. Tenant toujours Nolan qui se mit a hurlé. Je sortis dehors avec. Cette image de Bella, inconsciente et le teint encore plus blanc. Me transperça le cœur. Nolan pleurait dans les bras. L'ambulance arriva. IL la conduisit à l'hôpital. Elle était transfusée. Mais toujours pas sortit d'affaire. Deux jours voila le temps qui c'est écoulé. Notre Bella avait fait quatre arrêts cardiaques. Et n'était toujours pas sortit d'affaire. Moi j'ai pris des vacances indéterminées. On a installé une chambre pour Nolan. Car il ne voulait pas me lâcher Au départ Marc voulait le gardait avec lui chez Julinne et Matt. Mais il n'a pas voulut. Donc Nous passons la voir régulièrement. Et à chaque fois il y a Marc. Je ne le supporte pas. Personne n'a osé parler de ma paternité. En tous ca jusqu'a maintenant. Et oui devant moi se trouvait Emmett et Jasper qui eux voulait une explication. J'avais couché Nolan. De plus c'est deux jours m'avait permis de me rapproché de mon fils. Même si j'avais peur. Peur de perdre Bella. Il fallait que je sois fort. Donc me voila assis devant mon frère et mon meilleur ami.

**« Quand, Comment, Pourquoi? » **Me demanda mon frère. Plutôt froidement. Je n'osais même plus les regardait en face. Alors je fixais un point dehors. Et après avoir soufflé un grand coup je me suis lancé.

**  
« Doucement je vous raconte ensuite vous pourrait me traiter, me frapper ou encore me poser toute les questions que vous souhaitez. Ok ? »**

**  
« D'accord »** me répondirent-ils en cœur.

**  
« J'ai rompu notre promesse. Oui, j'ai été le premier. C'est pour ca que je n'ai rien dit quand tu m'as annoncé que tu allais tenter ta chance avec Rosalie. Car j'avais brisé notre promesse bien des années avant. C'était pendant la soirée d'anniversaire de Bella et Alice. J'avais bu trop bu, elle aussi. Elle était si belle malgré sa mauvaise humeur. Je la regardais et puis mes sentiments ont pris le dessus. Je l'aimais plus que tous. Je l'ai embrassé puis je les guidai vers sa chambre. Et quand elle se laissa faire. Et quand elle se laissa faire j'ai cru que j'allais défaillir. Je vous passe les détails. Mais quand on a eu finis. Bella ne me regardait pas. J'avais l'impression d'avoir tous gâché. On s'est rhabillé en silence. Plusieurs fois je l'ai regardé. Mais elle ne releva pas la tête alors je lui ai dit à plus tard. J'espérai juste la faire réagir, je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'ai passé la plus belle le plus magnifique nuit de ma vie. Quand elle a relevé ses yeux, elle était au bord des larmes. Mon cœur me faisait souffrir a se moment là. Elle m'en voulait elle regrettait c'est ce que j'ai ressentis. Alors ne sachant pas comment réagir je suis partit. Et j'ai continué à être le même. Malgré mon envie de formé un vrai couple avec elle. Mais après cette soirée autant elle et moi évitions tous contact. Mais quand j'ai su qu'elle avait fugué alors j'ai su que tous était de ma faute. C'est pour ca que je suis devenue inspecteur. Je voulais la retrouver. Nous étions des coureurs de jupons. Mais la seule que j'ai toujours aimée c'est Bella. J'ignorai pour Nolan. »**

**« -Ok tu es un con. » **me dit mon frère sur se coup là oui. Il a raison. Pourtant je ne regrette pas mais alors pas du tous cette nuit la.

**  
« Tu sais que parler aurait évité tous se Bazard. Bella est parti un mois après. Elle a du découvrir sa grossesse à se moment là. Elle a surement paniqué et à préférer partir pour ne pas avoir à te l'annoncer. » **Me fit remarquer mon meilleur ami. C'est vrai. Je me demande comment j'aurai réagit père à dix sept ans. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurai pu assumer. Comment a-t-elle fais pour assumer son choix.

**  
« Bon ce n'est pas tous ça. Mais es ce qu'il y en a eu d'autre avec qui tu as oublié de te protégé ? Je ne pense pas que papa et maman seraient contents de voir d'autre de tes ex rappliquer avec un gosse. Surtout que je ne te pensé pas aussi irresponsable. » **

**  
« T'inquiète pas Emmett. Je me suis toujours protégé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette fois-ci, non. Peut être du faite que j'avais trop bu. Plus que ce que ne l'avait jamais fait. Ou encore trop déconnecter du fait d'avoir Bella dans mes bras. »**

**  
« -Et maintenant tu l'aimes toujours ? Je veux dire depuis qu'elle a fugué. On n'en a jamais reparlé. »**

**  
« -Oui, Jasper. Je l'aime toujours et plus encore depuis que j'ai découvert que c'est la mère de mon fils. Vous vous rendez compte. J'ai un petit garçon magnifique super bien élevé et je le dois à la seule femme que j'ai toujours aimée. Mais je ne ferais pas la même erreur. Je veux découvrir ce qu'elle ressent pour moi. Je veux qu'elle s'en sorte. Je veux revoir ses rougeurs son sourire ou encore juste son rire. Et surtout je veux découvrir qui elle est maintenant. »**

Et oui, je ne veux pas tous gâché une nouvelle fois. Mais surtout j'espère qu'elle s'en sortira. Je veux la séduire. Pour formée une famille. Voila ce que je voulais. Ma sonnerie de téléphone retentie.

**« - Edward, c'est à propos de Bella....... »**

Voilà un chapitre rien que du point de vue d'Edward comme je vous l'avais promis la suite Le week end prochain bonne semaine à tous ……


	12. Chapter 11 l'amnésie

_REPONSE au non inscrit :_ _**ALICIA**____**: **__**Merci beaucoup la suite c'est de point de vue de médecin… J'espère que tu apprécieras. LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE SERA UN POINT DE VUE DE BELLA ET UN DE EDWARD.**_ Chapitre 11: l'amnésie

_Point de vue de Carlisle_

2 jours voila le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis l'anniversaire de Nolan. Beaucoup de révélations ont été découverte. D'abord, Nolan est mon petit fils. J'ai pris un sacré coup de vieux en l'espace d'une seule journée. J'ai également appris que Bella et Nolan sont malades. Et ensuite, que la vie peut être dure et que l'on peut perdre une personne en l'espace de quelques minutes. Comment annoncer cette nouvelle. Comment l'annoncé à un enfant de cinq ans, ou a des amis de longue date. Voilà ou nous en sommes.

**« Elle s'est réveillé » **Me dit une infermière.

**« J'arrive, appeler le docteur Farel. » **Dis-je avec un certain soulagement

Et me voilà devant sa chambre. Deux jours que nous essayons de la garder en vie. Et elle c'est battue, pour revenir. Je frappe à la porte, Matt a mes côté.

**« Bonjour Carlisle, bonjour docteur. » **nous salua Bella**.**

**« Bonjour Bella, comment te sens tu? » **demande-je.

**« Ca peut aller, mais je ne comprends pas ce que je fais ici? » **me répondit elle un peu perdu.

**« Ok de quoi te souvient tu?**

C'est bizarre elle me demande pas de nouvelle de son fils. Et elle ne s'est pas adressée une seule fois à Matt. Celui-ci avait l'air de réfléchir à la situation.

**« De m'être couché dans mon lit et je me suis réveiller ici. » **Me dit-elle d'une petite voix timide en rougissant.

**  
« Qu'es ce que tu as fais avant de te couché, tu te rappel de ta journée? » **Demanda Matt calmement mais il semblait réfléchir.

**  
« Bien sur, je suis allée au lycée avec Alice puis nous sommes rentré. Nous avons mangé avec maman car papa à été retenu au commissariat. Et je me suis couché tôt car je devais aller faire les boutiques avec maman le lendemain soit aujourd'hui. » **Nous répondit Bella comme si tout étais normal.

Ok nous avons un problème. Elle a fini le lycée depuis un moment. Qu'es ce qu'elle a encore oublier…

**« Ok, Bella quel jour sommes nous? » **Demande-je. Je ne suis vraiment pas rassuré es-ce une amnésie de courte durée… Combien d'année a-t-elle oublié ?

**  
« Nous sommes le 20 octobre et j'ai seize ans aujourd'hui. » **Nous répondit-elle comme une évidence.

D'accord ; alors la c'est une catastrophe. Elle n'a aucun souvenir de ses 6 dernières années. Pour le moment, on va la laissé se reposer. Le temps de prévenir tous le monde.

**« Bella, ne t'inquiète pas repose toi. Nous allons prévenir tes parents et on revient plus tard. »**

Je l'embrasse sur le front comme je faisais quand elle état plus jeune. Je sortis de la chambre et je me suis dirigé vers mon bureau avec Matt à mes côtés toujours silencieux.

**« Qu'es ce que tu en penses? » **lui demande-je

**« Je ne sais pas. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Sans compter le nombre de fois ou nous avons du la réanimé. » **

**« J'espère que c'est juste une amnésie temporaire. » **soucieux de ne pas savoir dans combien de temps elle allait retrouver tous ses souvenir.

« **Oui moi aussi. Je vais appeler Julinne et Marc. » **

**« Oui, dites leur de venir a mon bureau d'abord. »**

Matt partit téléphoner et moi je pris le téléphone. 

« **Charlie c'est Carlisle elle s'est réveillé. »**

**« Ok nous arrivons merci. »**

**« Par contre venez à mon bureau avant il faut que je vous parle. »**

**« D'accord, nous arrivons. »  
**  
Je venais de raccrocher. Et je composais maintenant le numéro de mon fils. 

« ** Edward c'est à propos de Bella... Elle s'est réveillée. »**

**« Ok dés que Nolan se réveille on arrive. »**

**« Non, il faut que tu viennes seul. Il faut d'abord que tu viennes à mon bureau. »**

**« ****D****'accord, j'arrive. Je demande à Emmett et Jasper de garder Nolan. »  
**

**************

_Point de vue de Matt  
_  
Nous étions tous réunis dans le bureau de Carlisle. C'est un très bon médecin. Il y avait Marc, Julinne, Charlie, Renée, Alice, Carlisle, Edward et moi. On s'était arrangé pour que Carlisle leur annonce la nouvelle. Donc il commença :

**« Voilà. Il y a un problème. Bella est amnésique. C'est à dire qu'elle a perdu la mémoire. »**

**« De quoi se souvient-elle? » **demanda son père visiblement soucieux.

**« Elle se rappel tous se qui c'est passée avant son seizième anniversaire et nous ignorons pourquoi. »**

Tous réfléchissaient et une idée me traversa la tête.

**« Carlisle je pense avoir une idée. » **dis jealors que tout le monde tourna le visage vers moi.

**« Vas y nous t'écoutons. **» me dit il. Il reste impressionnant avec son charisme et surtout un calme légendaire.

**« Et si elle a effacées tous ce qui a été trop dure a assumée. Toutes ses peurs, tous ses doutes. Sa grossesse a seize ans, sa fugue, ses problèmes sentimentaux, médicaux. »**

**  
« Oui mais pourquoi se souvenir de tous sauf de son anniversaire. Je ne comprends pas. Elle n'était vraiment pas ravie de cette fête. Mais de la à tous effacées. » **Nous dis Alice.

**  
« Moi je sais pourquoi. »  
**

Tout le monde c'est retournée vers Edward. Mais il avait baissé la tête. Alors je me suis dévoué a poser la question que tous le monde pensé.

**« Que c'est il passé se soir là Edward? »**

**« Edward, ce n'est pas se soir ou vous vous êtes disputer ? » **Demanda Alice en plissant les yeux comme pour réfléchir.

**  
« Ce n'est pas exactement ce qui c'est passée. Alice nous nous ne sommes pas disputer, j'ai dit ca pour que vous ne chercher pas plus loin. Ce qui c'est produit cette nuit ne regarder qu'elle et moi. » **Il souffla un bon cou. Je suppose pour se donner du courage mais bon sang que c'est il passé se soir là. Il regarda rapidement tous le monde. Je voyais Charlie se retenir de le secouer lorsque finalement il reprit : « **C'est se soir là ou nous l'avons fait. Voila pourquoi elle ne s'en souvient pas elle a oublié tous ce qui était en rapport avec notre fils. » **Et voilà la bombe avait été lâché tout le monde le regarder bouche bée. Entre énerver ou encore choquer…

**  
« Maintenant, nous savons. Vous pouvez aller la voir. Mais il va falloir lui annoncé. Vaut mieux que se soit Edward qui lui annonce qu'elle est maman. » **Enfin c'est ce que j'ai dit en espérant qu'elle prenne bien la nouvelle.  
**  
**Tous étaient d'accord. Je me retrouvais seul avec Edward. Et j'aimerai bien qu'il m'explique comment était Bella avant. 

« **Dis tu peux me raconté comment Bella était petite. » **

**« Elle était magnifique. Toujours maladroite. Je passais mon temps à la rattraper. Nous sommes devenus très vite de bons amis. Mais nous avons fais un pacte avec Jasper et Emmett toutes les filles que l'on voulait sauf Alice Rosalie et Bella. Promet moi de ne rien dire à personne. »**

**« Ne t'in quiète pas je dirais rien. Mais pourquoi pas ces trois là? **» Voilà je vais enfin pouvoir comprendre comment toute cette histoire a commencé mais surtout a dérivé.

**« Parce que elles on les aimait. Mais on n'avait peur de les perdre si on tenté ou si on leur avouer nos sentiments vaut mieux être des amis plutôt que de ne plus les voir. Je l'ai aimé des que j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle. » **Me dit il avec des étoile plein les yeux. Mais bon sang de vrai handicapé des sentiments se sont.

**  
« Si tu l'aimait pourquoi l'as tu laissé partir? » **demande-je prudemment

**« Nous l'avons fait. Oui mais quand ce fut finis. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Elle ne me regardait pas alors quand j'ai eu fini de m'habiller je lui ai dit**_** « à plus tard »**_** dans l'espoir de la faire réagir. Quand j'ai vue ses yeux elle était à la limite d'exploser en sanglot. J'ai eu tellement mal, je m'en suis voulut d'avoir été plus loin. Elle regrettait et elle devait m'en vouloir. Alors je suis sortit avec d'autre fille pour oublier la douleur de mon cœur. Bon je vais voir Bella. »  
**  
Il venait de sortir. Bella et Edward s'aimaient alors. Mais la vie en a voulut autrement. Mais j'ai une petite idée. Je ne peux pas aider le couple Bella, Edward mais je vais tous faire pour que Rosalie et Alice découvrent la vérité. Et que Jasper et Emmett sache aussi.... Ensuite se sera à eux de voir.......

Note : toute mes excuses une semaine de retard. J'ai bientôt fini le chapitre suivant si il est fini demain je vous le poste…

J'espère qu'il vous a plus…. Bonne semaine à tous….


	13. Chapter 12 trouvez les bon mots

Chapitre 12: trouvez les bons mots

_Point de vue de Bella  
_  
Alors la le trou noir complet. Je me couche dans mon lit comme tous les soirs. Et aujourd'hui, je me réveille à l'hôpital, mais que c'est il passé. Déjà, quand Carlisle est venu me voir il avait un comportement bizarre. Et l'autre médecin qui me dévisagé de la tête au pied. J'avais l'impression qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose. En plus, c'est étrange car personne n'est venu me voir. D'accord, je passe ma misérable vie à l'hosto. Mais quand même d'habitude Alice et Maman viennent au moins me voir. 2h que je mettais réveillé dans cette chambre. Tous est blanc. Je n'aime pas l'odeur qui règne dedans. C'est déprimant, il est où Carlisle pour que je sorte de cette enfer. Comme si ma vie n'était suffisamment pas le chao. Je me dis qu'au moins, je serai tranquille cette année pour mon anniversaire. Pas de sortit shopping génial. Et surtout personne ne me le souhaitera. Tiens mon vœux c'est exaucé. Merci beaucoup. J'évite la torture. Bon en espérant quand même qu'il ne me garde pas tous le week- end. Tiens, on frappe à la porte. Chouette, ca doit être Alice, elle va pouvoir me raconter tous ce qui c'est passé. Mais Surprise, ce n'est pas Alice. Au mon dieu, il va me voir dans cet état. Je suis à faire peur et vraiment pas mon avantage à la honte! Au secours! Je sens le feu monter à mes joues, il manquait plus que ca. Edward s'installa en silence sur le rebord du lit. Il regardait le sol. Mais quelle mouches les ont piqué tous. Ils sont vraiment bizarres. Bon, je vais commencer à parler. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend mais là ça tourne au ridicule.

**« Ça va Edward? » **Demande-je doucement.

C'est le monde à l'envers, c'est moi qui lui demande s'il va bien alors que je suis dans un lit d'hôpital. Non, mais je vous jure, je dois rêver. Ça y est j'ai trouvé. Je dois être dans le coma ça explique leur comportement étrange. Edward finit par me sortir de mes pensées.

**« Oui et toi comment te sent tu? »** Me répond-il hésitant. C'est une première Edward qui hésite. il est passé où le fier et le sur de lui Edward Cullen

**« Je vais bien. » **Enfin si on peut dire. Ce n'est vraiment pas normal.****

Edward me regardait comme si il cherchait ses mots.

**« Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire Edward que l'on en finisse. Sérieusement tu me stresses. C'est quelques choses de si grave ? » **Demande je de plus en plus paniquer. Ils sont ou mes parents ou bien ma sœur jumelle. Mon cœur tambourine tellement fort que la machine fait des bip de plus en plus fort.

**« En fait grave pas trop mais compliquer et pas facile a annoncer oui. » **Me répond-il sans me regarder. Il fixe la fenêtre.  
**  
**Mais de quoi il me parle. A moins que non, il n'est rien arrivée a mes parent ou encore a Alice.

_Point de vue de Edward_

Comment lui expliquer qu'elle est maman. Que presque 6 ans se sont écoulé depuis ses seize ans. Bon je me lance de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix.

**« Ce n'est pas facile à annoncer. Bella tu as perdu la mémoire tu es resté dans le coma durant 2 jours. » **Me lance je d'une traite.

C'est bizarre elle me regarde comme si elle était soulagé. Mais je sais que d'ici peut se sera plus le cas.

**« Mais de quoi tu parles? Raconte moi se que j'ai oublié? » **Me demanda elle. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me croit pas.

Ok, maintenant c'est le moment ma première vrai discutions avec elle depuis qu'elle est revenue. Mais bon sang j'ai fais quoi pour me retrouvé dans cette situation comment lui dire. Je souffle un bon coup et je me lance.

**« Ok, donc je vais t'expliquer. Le jour de tes seize ans tu es parti toute la journée avec ta mère et Alice faire les boutiques. Pendant se temps, avec Rosalie Jasper Emmett et les autres, nous avons préparé la maison pour votre anniversaire surprise. Alice était super contente mais toi non tu nous as lancé des regards assassin tu es monté et ta claqué la porte de ta chambre. » **Jusque la c'est facile. Je m'arrête le temps de lui laisser assimiler ce que je viens de dire.****

« Ça ne m'étonne pas.. . J'ai horreur des soirées. Ensuite que c'est il passée? » Me demanda elle comme si elle batailler pour savoir si je dis vrai ou non.

**« Alice et Rose ont réussit à te convaincre à descendre, mais tu ne souriais pas. Moi j'ai passé ma soirée à boire et toi aussi. Je t'ai embrassé et nous avons passé la nuit ensemble**. »

La je suis mort, j'ose même pas la regardé, tellement j'ai honte de se que j'ai fais. Pourquoi elle reste silencieuse? Il faut que je la regarde. Elle est sous le choc.

**« QUOI??? Tu veux dire que tous les deux? Es ce que nous sommes ensembles? » **Me demanda elle presque hystérique.  
**  
**Il faut que je lui réponde.

**« Bon, je vais t'expliquer. Non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble en faites quand nous avons fini, tu ne parlais pas tu me regardais pas alors j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je parte alors j'ai quitté la chambre en pensant que tu regrettais. On ne sait plus adressé la parole. Et quelque temps après tu as fugués. En laissant seulement une lettre à tes parents derrière toi. Je suis devenue inspecteur pour te retrouvé. Mais tu es revenue il y a une semaine. Mais tu n'es pas revenue seul. Tu es revenue avec notre fils. »**

**« Ah ah ah hihi haha. OH la bonne blague tu plaisante ok dis moi la vérité. » **Me demanda elle entre deux rire.  
**  
**Elle a explosé de rire je lui dis qu'elle est maman et elle pense que c'est une blague. ok Je vais lui montré une photo que Nolan m'a donner, et je lui tend.

**« C'est Nolan il vient d'avoir cinq ans. Tu es partie presque six ans. IL ya deux jours on fêté son anniversaire. Et j'ai découvert que c'était mon fils se jour là. Tu t'es blessé et tu as faillit mourir. »**

Elle ne riait plus, je pense que j'étais assez sérieux et la photo. Les larmes lui coulent sur les joues. Elle est tellement fragile que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de la serré dans mes bras. Alors je m'approche d'elle doucement. Et je lui sèche es larmes avec mes pouce je la sens frissonné avec se simple contact. Mon cœur rebat comme il y a six ans. Cet amour n'est pas partit.  
**  
« Comment ai je pu oublier mon fils? » me demanda elle une fois que ses pleures se soit calmer.**

**« Ce n'est pas grave tu vas retrouver la mémoire. » répondis je en chuchotant tous en m'approchant. Ses lèvres si belle, me donne envie de les embrasser de nouveau.**

TOC TOC. Mais bon sang qui vient nous déranger.


	14. Chapter 13 sentiments dévoilés

Chapitre 13: sentiment dévoilé

**Point de vue de Bella**

Toc toc Toc

Mais bon sang quel est l'abrutit qui viens nous déranger. Il allait m'embrasser j'en suis sur. Je donnerai tous pour me souvenir. Après toute ses révélations. J'ai un peu de mal à me situer. Je suis maman. Maman à seize ans. J'ai oublié mon fils. La photo qu'Edward m'a montrer me prouve une chose mon fils ressemble à son père. Il est aussi beau que lui. Bon la personne qui viens nous déranger c'est qui. En tous cas je ne sais pas qui sait Mais il est charmant. C'est un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année des yeux vert et des cheveux blond qui viens de rentré dans la chambre. J'attends qu'il se présente. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'Edward n'est pas ravi de sa venue. Pourquoi ? Voilà la question.

**«- Salut Bella tu vas bien ?**

**-Euh oui par contre qui es tu ?**

**-Oh je ne savais pas. Je m'appelle Marc. »**

Et la un mal de tête atroce me prend. Et différente image me revienne.

_« Je marche dans une école et je rentre dans quelqu'un :_

_- excusez moi je ne regardais pas ou j'allais._

_-C'est moi, excusez moi. Au fait je m'appelle Marc._

_-Bella. »_

_« Je suis dans un restaurant, Marc en face de moi, il me tiens par la main._

_-Marc, il faut que je te parle._

_-Oui, je t'écoute. Qu'es ce qu'il y a Bella ?_

_-Voilà avant que les choses aille plus loin dirons nous il faut que je soie honnête avec toi. Je suis maman. _

_-Oh. »_

_« Nous sommes dans ma chambre à los Angeles :_

_-Maman c'est quand qu'on part ?_

_-Bientôt Nolan on attend Marc. _

_-Oui tu crois qu'il m'aimera bien ? »_

_« Nous sommes tous les trois dans l'appartement. Je suis dans la cuisine et Marc et Nolan vienne me rejoindre._

_-Qu'es ce que tu tiens dans ta main Nolan ?_

_-C'est à moi_

_-Nolan soit gentil s'il te plait avec Marc._

_-Nolan qu'es ce que tu caches ?_

_-Laisse Marc. _

_-Pourquoi ? Ton fils boude, cache quelque chose dans sa main et toi tu lui dis rien._

_-Marc je t'ai déjà dis que c'est moi qui l'élève et je fais ce que je veux tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. _

_-Dans ce cas, je m'en vais on se verra plus tard. _

_-Nolan qu'es ce qu'il ya mon chéri ?_

_- C'est la photo de papa je ne veux pas l'oublier._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas mon poussin tu n'oublieras jamais ton papa. »_

_« Marc et moi dans un parc :_

_-Je te déteste, Fais ce que tu veux moi je m'en vais _

_- Bella arrête on a vingt deux ans tu crois que j'ai envie de rester cloitré avec un gosse qui n'ai même pas le miens. Je veux voyager et profiter avec toi si possible mais sans le gamin. _

_-Dans ce cas Marc je peux te dire Adieu parce que mon fils passera avant tous et tous le monde y compris toi. »_

Je regardais Marc et la seule chose que j'avais envie de faire c'était de le claquer mais je n'eu pas le temps car je sentis le néant approcher avant de perdre connaissance.

_**Point de vue d'Alice**_

Quand Nolan a révélé être le fils d'Edward sur le coup j'étais en mode Bug. Je crois que tous le monde ont réagis de la même manière. Edward et Bella ensemble. C'est étrange pourtant plus je regard mon neveu et plus je me rends compte que c'est le portrait cracher de son père. Personne n'a fait le rapprochement entre sa fugue et sa grossesse non mais on est complètement à l'ouest. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Bella viens de sortir du coma. Bon elle a perdu la mémoire mais elle est en vie c'est l'essentielle. J'aurai aimé être une petite fée ou souris pour voir sa tête lorsqu'Edward va lui annoncé qu'elle est maman de leur fils. Surtout qu'à seize Bella était raide dingue d'Edward. En tous cas j'avais raison sur un point C'est de sa faute si Bella nous a quitté pendant six longues années. Bon je dois me préparer pour aller au restaurant. Nous venions de nous installer à une table pour deux. Ce qui était vraiment étrange vu que nous devions être six. Ensuite, le serveur nous tend une enveloppe à chacun. Je vais tuer Julinne. Qu'es ce qui m'a pris de lui faire confiance. J'ouvre la lettre et c'est une lettre de Jasper. Donc si je récapitule, elle m'a bien eu et Jasper tiens dans ses mains ma lettre.

_Flash Back_

_Je suis installée à la table de la cuisine et Julinne et face à moi. Elle m'a invité et je me demande pourquoi. _

_« - Alice si je t'ai proposé de venir passer l'après midi avec moi. C'est pour apprendre à mieux se connaitre. Je ne sais que se ce que Bella m'a raconter et puis je pourrais répondre a tes questions. _

_-C'est vrai que j'ai pas mal de question. Vous vous êtes connu comment ? _

_-Il y a six ans j'avais déposé une annonce pour de la colocation et c'est ta sœur qui m'a répondu le lendemain elle arrivait à Los Angeles._

_-Pourquoi l'avoir protégé ne pas appelé la police pour lui dire ou elle était ?_

_-Je me souviens du jour ou je suis allée la récupérer à la gare. Elle était si fragile et si triste. Elle m'a tous dis. Sur vos amours entre guillemet vouer à l'échec. Son éloignement vis-à-vis du groupe, votre vengeance à toi et Rose, la soirée d'anniversaire, et la découverte de sa grossesse. Quand elle a eu fini son discours je me suis juré de la protégé et de l'aider à traversé tous ses obstacle. Je l'aime comme ma sœur. » _

_On pleurait toute les deux. Bella a eu énormément de chance de tomber sur une fille comme elle. Parce que l'aider alors que tous les agents de police étaient à sa recherche, elle est très courageuse. _

_En suite nous avons discuté de comment elle a rencontré son mari j'ai beaucoup ri. Et dire que c'est grâce à ma sœur. Elle m'a demandé ou moi j'en étais dans les amours._

_« -Alice, es ce que tu as réussi a oublier Jasper ? Enfin je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais si tu as besoin de parler je suis là. J'ai soutenue Bella et je ferais pareille avec toi. Si tu me l'autorise bien évidemment. _

_-Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je crois que j'ai tous essayer mais Jasper reste ancré dans mon cœur et ça me fais toujours aussi mal de le voir avec des filles. Pourtant nous nous sommes encore plus rapprocher avec la fugue de Bella. Mais ça ne sait pas fait et maintenant je doute vraiment que ça se fera un jour. Es ce que Bella a réussie a l'oublié ?_

_-Pour être franche je ne sais pas. Après la naissance de Nolan, Bella c'est métamorphosée, elle était épanouie, elle a commencé a vouloir rencontrer du monde mais malgré tout une par d'elle je pense continuera à l'aimer. Elle a essayé de l'oublier en lui écrivant des lettres je crois que c'est ce qui lui a permis de continuer à avance et à ouvrir son cœur aux autres. Tu pourrais essayer je suis sur que tu te sentirais mieux. » _

_Et c'est ce que j'avais fais elle m'avait proposé de les mettre dans une boite et qu'elle la garder à l' abri et que le jour ou je souhaiterai les reprendre elle me les donnera j'ai accepté vivant encore chez mes parents je préférais. »_

_Fin flash back_

Elle est ou la confiance tu peux me le dire. C'est décidé je la tue.  
Bon il faut que je lise la lettre maintenant.

_chère Alice,___

_Depuis que je te connait, mon cœur ne bat que pour toi. __  
__La première fois que je t'ai rencontré dans se parc, tu étais si magnifique dans cette robe bleu. Que j'avais l'impression d'avoir un ange devant moi. Toute ces années à tes côté ont été un supplice. Je t'ai aimé des que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. Mais voila, des années sont passé et ma peur de ton rejet, ne m'a permit de te le dire. __  
__Il faut que je t'avoue que toutes les filles que j'ai eues, m'ont permise d'essayer de t'oublier. Et oui, j'avais fait une promesse, celle de ne jamais te toucher ou même de te dire ce que je ressentais.__  
__Notre amitié était trop précieuse. Mais maintenant, je pense être prêt à te l'avouer. _

_Je t'aime Alice. ___

_Avec tous mon amour.__  
__Jasper._

Waouh j'en pleure. Et dire que si on avait été moins têtu on serait ensemble depuis des années. Je me lève de ma chaise et je lui dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Auquel il me répond. Mes larmes continuent mais se sont des larmes de joie. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. 


	15. Chapter 14 la boîte à souvenir

Coucou tous le monde

Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais voici le nouveau chapitre. J'ai eu un peu de mal a l'écrire et surtout pas beaucoup de temps…

Désolé je n'ai pas vraiment pas le temps de répondre au reviewS. Merci à tous ce qui m'en ont laissé.

**Chapitre 14 : la boite à souvenir**

**Point de vue de Nolan**

Depuis ma naissance, maman me parle de mon père, que c'était un homme enfin un jeune homme à l'époque. Qu'il était très beau, très populaire. Maman et lui se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont petits. Alors voilà, j'ai décidé de continuer ce que maman avait commençait. Cette boite contenait seulement des photos de moi. Mais j'ai mis d'autres choses dedans. Je voulais que papa voit tous ce qu'il a manqué. Parce que si je suis ici. C'est parce que mon papa et ma maman s'aimaient. Je vis chez mon papa, il a un joli appartement ou mamie et tatie Rose se sont occupées de me faire une chambre. Donc j'ai deux chambres avec plein de jouer dans chaque. Mais moi je veux qu'une chambre qu'une maison, je veux que l'on forme une famille tous les trois. Mais pour le moment, je veux trop trop voir ma maman. Ca fait quatre dodos que je ne l'ai pas vu. Maman ne m'a jamais laissé laisser tous seul aussi longtemps. Mais papa m'a expliquer que maman était à l'hôpital et que je ne pourrais pas encore la voir. Hier, je lui ai demandé pourquoi et il m'a dit qu'elle se repose. Marc est venu me voir il voulait que je reste avec lui chez marraine et parrain mais moi je veux rester avec papa. En plus, papa m'a mentit car j'ai entendu parrain et papi dire que maman elle avait perdu la mémoire ça veut dire quoi ?  
Premièrement, il faut que je sache ce qu'a maman. Deuxièmement il faut que je me débarrasse de Marc. Plus vite il sera partir mieux se sera. Troisièmement maman doit sortir de l'hôpital. Quatrièmement passe du temps avec mes deux parents en même temps. Cinquièmement demandais de l'aide à ma famille. Voila. Bon papa est à l'hôpital dés qu'il rentre il m'a promis que l'on ouvrirait la boite à souvenir.

******Point de vue de Matt**  
  
C'est dure de voir que l'on a passé presque cinq ans avec quelqu'un et qui du jour au lendemain cette personne ne se souvient de rien. Plus rien. Elle n'est pas morte mais elle ne se souvient plus de nous, de son fils. Julinne est effondré. Bella est comme une sœur. La voir dans cet état est trop dur. Pour lui changer les idées je lui ai proposé d'invité Rosalie et Emmett. Notre plan avait marché à la perfection. Mais je voyais que ça ne comblait pas ma dulcinée. J'avais discuté avec Carlisle sur la possibilité de faire un album souvenir à Bella pour lui déclencher des flashs.  
Et voila pourquoi nous sommes tous réunis chez Bella sauf Edward qui est encore à l'hôpital. Nolan est assis un peu plus loin, il regarde les photos et il pleure je décide d'aller le voir; 

**« -Et bien, bonhomme, qu'es ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Jaime être chez papa. Mais maman me manque. Qu'es ce que ca veut dire perdre la mémoire parrain ? **Me demanda-t-il en essuyant ses larmes. Comment expliquer cela un enfant de cinq ans.

**-Ca signifie que cette personne n'a plus de souvenir. Ou que cette personne a oublié une partie de sa vie. **

**- Ca veut dire que maman a oublier que nous vivons à Forks et toute les sorties au parc ?**

**-Pas exactement Nolan, Mais je t'expliquerais tous quand tu seras plus grand c'est promis.**

-**D'accord parrain. »** il m'embrassa la joue.

Comment explique que sa mère l'a oublié c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je suis médecin mais là ça touche ma famille et il est encore trop petit pour que l'on essaye de lui enlevé son innocence. Depuis qu'Edward lui a annoncé la nouvelle en début d'après midi plus signe de vie de lui. De toute façon, il va bien être obligé de venir, pour récupérer son fils. L'album souvenir prend forme petit à petit à se rythme il sera près dans deux jours.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je venais de quitter Bella après que celle-ci se soit évanouit après l'arrivait de Marc. Bons sang j'ai faillit l'embrasser moi qui avait dit qu'il fallait y aller en douceur. Non, mais j'ai passé l'âge d'être contrôler par mes hormones. Mais elle était si belle, si vulnérable à se moment. Elle m'a donné un fils la femme que j'aime m'a fait un magnifique cadeau. J'espère qu'elle va vite retrouver la mémoire si tous se passe bien elle sort demain. Si elle ne fait pas une rechute durant la nuit. Nolan depuis quatre jours a fait trois crise je me souviens de la première et j'ai tellement paniqué que j'ai appelé Matt les trois autres se sont mieux passé heureusement. Je n'ai pas envie de voir mon fils à l'hôpital déjà avec sa mère c'est très dur. Ne plus y pensé dans quelques jours elle sera de nouveau sur pieds. Bon il est temps de rejoindre toute la famille qui sont chez Bella.

Je venais de mettre un pied dans la maison qu'une tornade viens s'gripper a ma jambe gauche. Juste le temps de me retenir a la porte sinon je serais par terre à l'heure qu'il est.

**« Papa, tu es rentrée. Maman elle revient quand. Tu l'as vu ? Hein ? Elle me manque. Dis papa on va regarder la boite à souvenir ? Tu m'as promis. »** Me demande mon fils j'ai eu un peu de mal à suivre, tellement qu'il parler vite pourtant je devrais avoir l'habitude avec sa tante.

**« Bonjour tout le monde.** » dis je en serrant la main ou en embrassant. Avec Nolan dans mes bras.

**« Bonjour Edward »** me répondirent ils. Je voyais bien dans leur qu'ilq se posaient des questions. Mais ça attendra que Nolan soit couché.

**« Calme-toi Nolan. Oui j'ai vu maman. Elle sort demain. On ira la chercher tous les deux tu veux ? »**

**« Oh oui. Je lui ai fait plein de dessin et l'album photo pour maman est prêt papa. »**

Je déposais Nolan lui ébouriffant les cheveux et lui demandant d'aller chercher la boite à souvenir. Il me répondit d'un grand sourire tandis qu'il partit en courant dan sa chambre. Je m'approcher de la table et vis l'album. En tous cas, il était de couleur mauve. J'espère sincèrement que ça l'aidera.

**« Comment c'a été ? »** me demanda mon père

**« Plutôt bien si tu fais abstractions qu'elle a explosé de rire puis fondu en larme et pour finir elle s'est évanouit. »** Répondis-je calmement

**« Bon l'album photo est fini comme te l'a dit Nolan. Tu pourras lui donner demain quand vous serez arrivé chez elle. Ensuite comment vous faites Nolan retourne avec Bella ou il reste avec toi ? »** Me demanda Matt

**« Aucune idée j'en parlerai demain avec elle. Si ça vous tentes venez à la maison. Je vais regarder les vidéos de Nolan bébé. »**

**« C'est très gentil mais on va vous laisser entre père et fils par contre tu nous les prêteras s'il te plait. »** Nous demanda Renée

**« Oui pas de souci. Bisou tout le monde nous on rentre. Nolan tu viens dire au revoir. »**

**« Au revoir vous deux. »** Nous saluaient tout le monde

Arrivés à l'appartement nous nous sommes installés sur le canapé et nous avons passé les deux heures qui suivirent à regarder des photos ou des vidéos. Il y avait énormément de photos de Nolan mais aussi des photos de Bella avec notre fils ou tous simplement de Bella. J'en garder cinq. Une de Bella enceinte de sept mois avec son ventre bien rond et son sourire et ses yeux pétiller. Elle était épanouit sur la photo. La deuxième représenter Bella et Nolan juste après la naissance Nolan avait les yeux grands ouverts et Bella pleurait avec le petit dans les bras. La troisième un Nolan de deux ans devant le sapin de noël entouré de cadeau et souriant en montrant une peluche aussi grande que lui. La quatrième c'est Nolan assit sur Bella dans un parc. Nolan avait quatre ans, ils étaient en pleine discussion. Au naturel. La dernière représentait Bella dans une robe bleu nuit avec un magnifique sourire.

Une soirée géniale. Même si j'aurais préférait voir toute ses choses, les vivre plutôt que de l'apprendre a travers une télé. Si je n'avais pas fais l'imbécile il y a six ans j'aurais pu profitez de cette joie avec elle. Enfin, je me demande si d'un côté elle n'a pas bien fait. Je ne sais pas du tous comment j'aurais réagit à cet époque. L'aurai je foré à avorter ou à donner notre enfant en adoption ? Aurais-je accepté d'être père à dix sept ans ? Maintenant oui je suis heureux, mais il y a six ans je ne sais pas…


	16. Chapter 15 deux coeurs qui battent

Chapitre 15 : deux cœurs qui battent….

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

Aujourd'hui je sorts de l'hôpital. Edward et Nolan viennent me chercher. Je les attends sur un banc devant l'hôpital. Admirant les gens qui rentrent et qui sortent. Certains ont le sourire, d'autre des ballons, des peluches, des bouquets de fleurs. Certains hurlent de douleur en se tenant un membre. D'autre pleure de tristesse soutenue par une autre personne. Comment un endroit aussi peut accueillant nous fait découvrir temps de choses ?

Depuis ma perte de connaissance, je n'ai plus eu de flash. J'aurais aimé me souvenir de mon fils, ou même de ma grossesse plutôt que de Marc. Mais mon cerveau en a décidé autrement. Je retourne chez moi, dans ma maison, Edward s'est proposer de rester dans la chambre d'ami. Au début, j'ai pensé refuser mais j'ai fini par accepter Edward peut m'aider avec Nolan. Je pense qu'à présent il le connait mieux que moi. Et je ne veux pas abandonner mon fils mais j'ai peur d'être dépasser. J'en ai parlé avec Matt. Il m'a dit que c'était normal. C'est lui le médecin, alors je le crois.

Enfin, le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu arrive, d'une beauté époustouflante. Notre fils, petit frisson de ma part, appuyer contre sa hanche. C'est déroutant de voir a quel point Nolan lui ressemble. Mais bon les chats ne font pas des chiens n'es ce pas ? Ils arrivent à ma hauteur et Edward pose l'enfant par terre.

**« Maman. »** Hurle celui-ci en courant vers moi et en se jetant dans mes bras. Il sent bon, il sent encore le bébé. J'ai l'impression de me sentir à ma place.

« **Bonjour Bella** » me dit l'apollon en arrivant. Il m'embrasse le front comme avant. Pour moi c'est comme si c'était hier pour lui ça remonte a presque 6 ans.

« **Bonjour vous deux.** » Répondis-je.

Edward prend mon sac et direction la voiture. Durant le trajet Nolan me raconte tous ce qu'il a fait c'est dernier jour. Je vois Edward sourire regardant le rétro pour voir son fils. Mère à 16 ans qu'es ce que j'avais dans ma tête et ce n'est pas faute de m'avoir prévenue sur les protections entre les professeurs, l'infermière du lycée, Carlisle et enfin maman. Je enfin nous avons agis sans penser aux conséquences. Mais plus je regarde notre fils plus je me dis que je ne regrette pas et il n'a pas l'air malheureux malgré mon jeune âge.

Nous sommes arrivés devant la maison. Elle est jolie simple de plein pied. Un petit jardin avec plein de jouer. Je rentre toute mes affaires dans ma chambre. Edward me suit, il m'explique ou se situe les pièces. Nolan joue dans sa chambre. Je voudrai tant me souvenir de cette nuit que l'on a partager. Sur mon lit il y a un album. Il est violet avec des fleurs jaune et bleu.

**« Nous avons fait cet album pour toi. Il regroupe tous ce qui c'est passé en 6 ans. On espère que ca te permettra de retrouver la mémoire. » **

**« Merci. Merci de rester prêt de moi. De ne pas m'en vouloir. D'accepter Nolan. De m'aider enfin Merci. » **Dis je les larmes aux yeux. J'ai en face de moi le seul garçon que j'ai aimé et je ne sais même pas de quoi parler

« **Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je serai toujours la pour vous deux. Je vous protégerai et je veillerai a ce que vous soyer heureux. Et c'est un plaisir de rester avec toi ici 24h/24. Tu m'as terriblement manqué. » **Mon cœur cogne vite c'est une déclaration. Je bafouille un merci et je fuis dans la salle de bain. Je l'entends rire. Un son mélodieux qui me donne des frissons. Es ce possible qui tienne à moi plus que je le pense. Non je suis banal et lui un ange tombé du ciel. Je me passe de l'eau froide sur le visage les battements de mon cœur se calme. J'ai fui encore mais j'avais qu'une envie me jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Mais je ne doit pas. Je risque de le perdre.

J'attends encore cinq minutes. Et j'entends Nolan et Edward entrain de rigoler je vais dans ma chambre. Je m'installe sur mon lit. Je prends l'album et sur la première page. Une photo d'Alice et moi le jour de nos seize ans. Il y avait du monde. Celle d'après et une lettre d'un laboratoire, la confirmation de ma grossesse.

Flash back

_Je suis stressé Julinne m'accompagne c'est ma première échographie. Le médecin arrive je rentre dans son bureau. Il me demande de me déshabiller et de m'installer sur table. Le liquide est froid. Il pose l'appareille et au bout de quelques seconde ont entend un cœur battre je regarde l'écran et la ce n'est pas un seul cœur mais deux que nous entendons et que nous voyons…_

Fin du flash back

Et voila pour se nouveau chapitre désoler pas trop d'action mais ca ne va pas tarder merci pour les reviews


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Point de vue de Bella

La majorité des gens se demande ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Moi c'est plutôt mon passé que j'aimerais découvrir.

Deux enfants, des jumeaux, les enfants d'Edward. Avec tous ce que mes parents nous ont racontés. Ils nous avaient fais leur petit discours : « Attention, si ce jour arrivé pensez à vous protéger. Il y a des risques, une grossesse, le sida, des maladies sexuellement transmissibles. » Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide. Parce que ce n'est pas que la faute d'Edward si je me suis retrouvé enceinte a 16 ans. On était deux cette soirée là. Même si je ne m'en souviens pas.

Et puis je regarde cette photo Nolan. Ce magnifique petit garçon. Un mini Edward… Avec ses yeux vert envoutant. Il a l'air d'être si heureux… Et pour tant j'avais beau la fixer depuis que je me suis réveillé mais je ne me sentais toujours pas mère.

Le pire fut à la sortit de l'hôpital. Lorsque Nolan m'a sauté dans les bras. Je me suis sentit mal à l'aise. Terrifier, je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Es ce que je suis une bonne mère ? Je ne me souviens même pas de ce petit garçon … Je l'ai serré dans mes bras maladroitement.

A présent, je me rappelle de ma première échographie, et mon instinct maternel se réveiller. Pour tant maintenant ma tête est remplie de question…. Ou est mon deuxième enfant ? Que c'est il passé ? Avais-je décidé d'en garder un et de mettre le second en adoption ? OU encore es ce qu'il est mort ? Toutes ces interrogations pourront attendre car j'ai besoin de prendre mon fils dans mes bras car c'est ce qu'il est. Mon fils.

Je me suis diriger vers la cuisine la ou les deux hommes de ma vie étaient en train de rigoler ? Tous en cuisinant. Je les contemplais depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Ils ne m'avaient pas encore aperçut. Un magnifique tableau de famille. Es ce que j'ai ma place dans celui –ci, Je l'ignore. Mon cœur saigne. Es ce que le fait d'avoir des Enfant de lui nous rapproche t'il ? Ne m'en veux t'il pas de l'avoir privé des 5 premières années de la vie de son fils ? Encore des questions et aucune réponse. J'essuie mes larmes et pourtant j'aurais aimé me souvenir de tous….

Nous voilà tous les deux en face d'un petit garçon et je suis dans la même situation que son père. On se doit d'apprendre à découvrir notre fils, ce qui l'aime, ce qu'il déteste. Mais pas uniquement, il faut qu'on réapprenne à se connaitre tous les deux. Car six ans se sont écoulés pour lui et moi je dois me retrouver.

Je me suis dirigé vers ma chambre prendre l'appareil photo. Et au moment, du Flash tous deux se sont retournés. Avec le même sourire en coin. Nolan me sauta dans les bras, enfin je me sentais complète mon fils dans mes bras. Et Edward qui me serrait également dans ses bras.

_« Il faudra que je te parle tous à l'heure » _lui dis-je

Il me répondit par un hochement de la tête.

On coucha ensemble le petit. Après une jolie histoire et un bisou…

.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

_**Point de vue ?**_

Je n'en peux plus. J'en ai marre cette gosse. Physiquement elle est mignonne. Avec mon mari, nous avions toujours voulut une petite princesse. Mais étant stérile, nous nous étions décidé pour une petite fille. Elle venait de fêter ses cinq ans mais c'était une véritable plait. Elle est muette, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas. Elle ne fait pas ses nuits. Et en plus elle nous ruine en frais médicaux…

Je la regarde, elle est installée sur le tapis dans le salon. Elle dessine. Je suppose encore des instruments de musique ou une maison avec des parents qui lui tienne la main… On aurait pu la garder si elle n'était pas si insociable. Elle aurait pu ainsi être la promise d'un des fils des associés de mon amour. Mais non, elle refuse de jouet avec les autre et se met à crié dès que quelqu'un l'approche. On a beau la corrigé, la punir ils semblent qu'elle ne soit pas faite pour vivre parmi nous…

C'est décidé, elle retourne d'où elle vient. De toute façon c'est soit ça soit la mort…Alors voilà, dés que mon cher et tendre rentre je lui annonce ma décision. Et dans une semaine elle aura disparu de ma vie… Et on recommencera…

_**Point de vue de Matt**_

Il est trois heures du matin, et je me demande ce que je fais assis sur le canapé de chez Bella. Avec celle-ci et Edward en face de moi. Ils ma demandent des réponses. Je me souviens encore de la douleur que j'ai ressentit quand on me l'a annoncé et plus encore quand j'ai du rentré dans la chambre pour l'annoncé à celle qui est devenue a présent ma petite sœur…

FLASH BACK

Installer dans le lit avec Julinne, à se câliner. Nous venions tous juste de faire l'amour et je planais encore un peu, quand le téléphone sonna. Je décroche:

« -Docteur Farelle, bonjour.

-Bonjour Docteur, ici l'infirmière Juliard. Melle Stewart viens d'être admise. Le travail a commencé.

-j'arrive de suite dis je avant de raccrocher Ma puce, Bella a commencé le travail. »

Nous nous sommes vite habillés. Et nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital. Arriver devant sa chambre on l'entendait jurer.

« Ce n'est pas bien de commence a l'heure apprendre des gros mot avant même de les avoir pris dans tes bras. Ris-je en rentrant dans la chambre

-très drôle. Ce n'est pas toi qui souffre… »

Quelques heures plus tard, elle fut installée dans une salle d'accouchement. Nous avions tous préparé en cas d'hémorragie avec Bella vaut mieux être prévoyant. Nolan était sortit. J'ai pensé que finalement l'accouchement se déroulerait sans incident. Mais juste ma pensé fini qu'un bip strident c'est fait entendre. Il y avait un problème avec la petite Bella avait de plus en plus de mal a poussé et la petite était de travers ils ont mis plusieurs minute avant de réussir a la sortir. Mais aucun son ne me parvint. Lorsque j'ai regardé Karlyne. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter elle avait les lèvres bleu et le cordon autour du cou. Laurent a pris la petite et il est allé la réanimé dans une autre salle. Quand a Bella trop fatiguer pour se rendre compte du problème enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru avant que je remarque le sang qui s'écouler de ses cuisses. Elle nous faisait une hémorragie… Après plusieurs heures, Bella était sortit d'affaire. Mais par contre pour la petite karlyne ce ne fut pas la même chose… Trois bébés sont morts ce jour là. Deux jours plus tard, nous enterrions :

« karlyne lily-rose Cullen à ma petite fille qui n'a pas eu la chance de découvrir ce monde. »

Coucou j'espère que vous avez aimer… Je vous réserve quelques surprises….


	19. peite note

Coucou tout le monde

Désolé ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je suis a la recherche d'une correctrice ou d'un correcteur. Pour celle ou ceux qui cela intéresse laissez moi un message priver…..

Je souhaiterais faire corriger la fiction depuis le début ainsi que le nouveau chapitre dés qui sera prés merci d'avance….

BIZ KIARANA


End file.
